


THE SHADOW KING

by CelarisMorgan23



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Asia, Asian Character(s), Black Character(s), Daechwita MV Min Yoongi | Suga, Inspired by Daechwita (Music Video), Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Royalty, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelarisMorgan23/pseuds/CelarisMorgan23
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

1>>>

SHE LOOKED at the old clothing she had on, found from good will, they hung on her body making her look even smaller. She sighed and tried to straighten them out as much as she could to look presentable. “This is useless. When I become a famous artist, I will get myself some better looking clothes.” She said to herself.

She walked out of her room and down the small and narrow hallway of her home. A sweet scent came from the kitchen that made her walk at a speedy pace. “You made pancakes?” she asked her mother, who was prepping breakfast.

“Yes, I did.” the older woman turned around. “I thought we could do with a little fancy breakfast this morning since we’re going to start selling at the King’s market today.”

Her dad was sitting at the table already, drinking his coffee which was so strong and potent it made the whole house smell like a coffee house.

“So Star, are you ready for today?” he asked his daughter, a smile spread across his wrinkled face.

Star was her parents’ miracle baby. After being married for a long time, they hoped to have a baby but couldn’t. It was devastating to them until they were blessed with Star. A beautiful baby girl and the apple of their eye. She was the all that they had prayed for and more.

They didn’t have much, with Star’s father being a craftsman and her mother getting odd jobs at the royal house once in a blue moon but they had enough to provide for themselves and live an easy life.

“Of course I am ready, dad. We get to sell the mini fountains at the King’s market!” she said, excitedly.

The royal council came to each house in the town to ask if anyone was interested in selling at the King’s market, where only the elite and rich spend their money. Star’s father knew that it was the perfect opportunity to show people his wonder creations of mini fountains.

“Well, we’d better hurry up and eat before we lose our spot.” Her mom said, plating up the pancakes.

They ate, chatted, laughed and relished in the few minutes of calm they had before the hustle and bustle of the market.

Star’s parents loaded up the cart as she closed and locked the front door to their house and off they went, walking at a steady pace through the small town.

All the while, Star’s mind started to wander. She couldn’t help but think about her future. All that she wanted to do, all she wanted to accomplish and whether those dreams would become a reality. She grew up poor but didn’t want to die that way and that is something she swore by every single day.

She was deep in her thoughts, so much so that she couldn’t hear her father call her. “Star? My daydreaming star, always living in your head.” He said.

“Sorry, dad.” She said. “What were you saying?”

“I wanted to know if you wanted to get some new clothes?” he asked as he continued to push the cart. “I think we’ll make some good money today and maybe you and your mother can get some new clothing. I know you hate your own ones.”

Star could see the guilt in her father’s eyes.

“No, dad. It’s fine. We should use the money for something else.” She couldn’t be honest with him and tell him that she needed new clothing. Her parents work hard and she didn’t want to put extra pressure on them for no reason.

Star’s father only nodded, knowing that his daughter didn’t want to seem too difficult.

They got to the market and it was already packed. They quickly set up next to their neighbour, Margret who was there to sell street food. Margret was an elderly woman who still had enough energy in her to run an entire food stall. She had hair as white as snow, a small face that was littered with fine lines and wrinkles and the warmest eyes. Kind and giving, she was known as the town’s mother.

“Oh, there’s my Star.” She said, coming over to the stall and gave Star a bone crushing hug.

“Good morning, Grandma Maggie. Its smells really good over there.” She peeked over the old woman’s shoulder. “What have we got in?”

“Only the best and don’t worry, I’ll save a plate for you and your parents.” She said.

“Thanks Grandma Maggie. I hope you make lots of money today.” just as Star said that, a few people started to line up and Margret’s stall to get a hearty helping of some stew. She sent a quick wave to Star’s parents and went back to her stall.

It was still quite chilly so Star wrapped an old blanket around her body to keep the nippy morning air from freezing he bones.

Star’s family stall was bustling with customers. A few women, who looked to be incredibly wealthy, came to buy some fountains. “I think I’ll put this in my meditation room. The sounds of water trickling down are really calming.” One of them spoke. She had long black hair that came up to her waist and eyes that were a striking green colour.

“I agree.” The other one replied.

Star’s mom was helping Star count and manage the stock, while Star’s dad worked the counter and sold each fountain to each customer.

“Wow,” Star was awed by their beauty. “They look like they bathe in milk.”

Her mom chuckled. “If you work hard enough at your studies, you’ll also be like them. Wealthy and glamorous.” She said.

“I don’t really care about being glamorous. I just want to be able to help you and dad out so you both won’t live a poor life anymore.”

“Star, we are not poor my darling. As long as we have each other, we have more wealth than everyone here combined.” She told her daughter.

“Yes, I know and you always say that but money just makes life better.” She said.

Her mom nodded, “Yes that may be but remember that all that glitters isn’t gold.”

Star sat there and stared to think about what her mother meant. Did she really want wealth just so it could bring her misery? Did every wealthy person live in misery?

Just then a loud commotion came from up the street. Royal horses started lining up and then the King’s council. From the misty horizon, a white horse appeared draped in a red velvet cloth. The rider was King Min Yoon Gi. The youngest of the Min dynasty.

At 27, he had the world at his feet and a bevy of beauties all vying for his attention. His horse rode closer, slowly and eventually came to a stop in front of the gates of the market. Silence overcame the once busy and loud area.

“I give you His Royal Highness, King Min Yoon Gi. The great and fearless leader of Geum Byeol. You may bow and bask in his glory.” A member of the royal council bellowed.

Everyone bowed as the King walked in, surveying the entire area. “Rise, my people.” He instructed.

Star could see some girl giggle and blush at the sight of the King and simply rolled her eyes as she stood next to her dad. Her arms were folded and an annoyed look spread across her face. Her attention quickly shifted from the King to his horse which was stood next to the royal council.

She was amazed by the beauty of the majestic creature.

While Star was looking at the horse, she caught the eyes on the King. He had never seen such grace and elegance in a young girl before but in a strange way, it was familiar to him. He was surprised when he realiZed that she was staring at his horse and not him, which never happened. Every woman wanted the King’s attention but she was different.

He quickly turned his attention back to his duties.

“My loyal people, I thank you for coming to the King’s market and for making an effort to sell whatever products you have. I hope you all find success and please, don’t be alarmed when I come to your stall. I too am human and all I wish to do is support those who support me. Please, let’s continue working and making Geum Byeol an even greater country.” Yoongi said.

The crowd cheered and they all went back to work. Yoongi’s eyes went back to Star but she was gone. His eyes searched everywhere until he found her again.

Through the crowds of people moving around, he stared at Star, hoping she’d make eye contact with him.

Could it be that his lost love was right in front of him?

He didn’t believe in fate but this was surely his second chance at what was once lost and he’d be a fool to let it slip through his hands.


	2. 2>>>

“Dad, we only have one fountain left.” Star panicked.

The day was almost over and all the fountains were gone except one. It was one of her dad’s best work. It was in the shape of a lotus flower, painted in black. The water trailed all over all of the petals and landed in the small pool he had made using clay from Geum Byeol’s oldest river.

It was beautiful but for some reason, no one wanted to buy it.

“It’s okay. Even if we don’t sell that one, we can be proud of the profit we made today.” her father said.

They sat down and ate some of the food that Margret had brought them. Star’s mom saw the King approach their stall and got up in a flash.

Yoongi had spent almost the entire day walking around the market, interacting with his people and occasionally stealing glances of Star.

“My King. Welcome to our stall.” She said and told Star and her dad to get up and show some respect.

“It’s alright. I can tell that you’re eating so how about your daughter come and assist me instead? I’d hate to ruin your appetite” Yoongi said, looking over at Star who had a spring roll stuffed in her mouth.

Her mom never wanting to be one to disappoint the King went to Star and stood her up.

“She will help with whatever you need.”

“Thank you.” Yoongi smiled.

Star, however was not too amused. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and stared at the King.

“What do you have for me?” Yoongi asked.

“Handcrafted fountains, my King. All made by my father using raw materials such as tree bark, clay, leaves and cobblestone.” She said. “However, we do only have one left.”

“I’d like to have that one.” He said, asking one of his servants to hand him some money. “This amount of money might be too much but it will be sufficient in helping your family.”

When the servant handed Star the money, she could believe her eyes. It was double what they made for the day. “I can’t accept this. It’s more than what the fountain costs.” She said.

“Please accept it. That is an order, not a request.” Yoongi smiled but Star was not amused. Not being one to like arguments, she agreed and took the money to her father who was also as shocked.

The King looked at the fountain. He looked dazed, almost lost in its beauty.

Star came back and asked him if he needed anything else.

“I have one request.” Yoongi said. “You father, can he make more fountains like this? Of this specific design, with this flower?”

“You want him to make more lotus flower fountains? Of course but for what reason?” Star asked the King.

“I think the lotus flower is the most beautiful. It shows purity, the goodness of the world is held within its petals.” He said.

So the King had a brain after all.

“I will tell my father and I’m sure it won’t be a problem at all.”

“Good.” And with that, Yoongi left.

Something about Yoongi felt off to Star but she didn’t give that thought much attention as she went back to her parents. “Do you see how much money we have? You won’t have to work for a whole year, dad.” She said.

“Steady there my little Star. We might have money but it runs out as just as quickly as it comes in and we have some debt to pay off so I have to work. I overheard the kind saying he wants me to make more lotus flower fountains.” Her dad said.

“Yes, he was really amazed by the one he bought. Said something about the lotus flower being pure and whatnot.” She said, as she helped her mom clean up around the stall and pack up whatever belonged to them on the cart.

“He’s a peculiar man, I must say.” He said, slipping the money in his pocket. “But as long as we made some money, I don’t really care about that. I’ll make the fountains as requested and finally, finally get some decent recognition.”

“That’s true. But we need to get home. It looks like it’s about to rain so we need to get a move-on.” Her mom said.

Upon arriving home, Star helped her mom prep for the following day at the market while her dad found a few of the lotus flower fountains he had made a few weeks ago. He polished them and made sure they’d meet the King’s expectations.

Nightfall soon arrived and Star retreated back to her room to sleep. It had been a long and draining day but she wasn’t prepared for the day she’d face when she woke up.

****

Back at the castle, King Yoongi was pacing back and forth in his study. The room had mahogany furniture and a giant bookcase that took up almost the entire area. He was not alone in the study. On the big comfy couches sat his royal counsel; Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok and Taehyung, All whom have known the Yoongi since his childhood and were all from wealthy families that had influence in Geum Byeol. 

“Are you sure about this?” Namjoon asked Yoongi.

“Yes.” He said, sipping from his glass of whisky. “I know you all think I’m crazy but what else should I do?”

Seokjin stood up and poured himself a glass of straight gin. “Look, Yoongi. We know you might think that she’s a beautiful girl but she’s a commoner. You can’t be with her because you promised your father to keep the royal bloodline alive.”

“Well, Seokjin, my father is no more so what does it matter?” he asked his friend.

They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

Yoongi was never the kind of ruler who did things by the book. He was unorthodox, sometimes his methods showed his madness but his counsel were used to it.

“So,” Hoseok started, “What do you want us to do?”

Yoongi stood thinking long and hard. “Take me into the market tomorrow. I need to see her again.”

“But my King, you’ll only be drawing attention to yourself.” Taehyung said. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

“I have already thought about that. I’ll go in disguise. No one will recognise me outside my royal attire, and I’ll just borrow one of Hoseok’s ugly hats.”

“Hey!” Hoseok yelled, looking rather offended.

The four of them laughed and drank some while talking about Yoongi’s plan. Namjoon was still not convinced that he would pull it off but only time would tell.

After a few hours of trying to talk Yoongi out of his insane plan, the counsel members all gave up and called it a night.

All except Namjoon.

“My King, I ask you again; do you want to do this? Think about it and ask yourself if it’s worth it.”

Yoongi sucked on his teeth and looked at Namjoon. “She looks exactly like her. What are the odds of that happening?”

“I look like an emperor from the 1700s but you don’t see me rushing to dig up his grave and keeping his corpse in my home.” He deadpanned.

“You’re hilarious, Namjoon. Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Yoongi asked.

He shrugged and got up from the couch, “No, but I can tell that this conversation is getting us nowhere so I’ll leave you to your own devices.” He said, playfully.

Yoongi, however, was not amused. On a normal day, he would’ve had a snide remark for Namjoon but his mind was preoccupied with the image of a girl.

Namjoon left the castle and left Yoongi sitting there all alone.

Maybe his counsel members were right. He needed to let the past stay in the past but how could he when he was so close to having


	3. 3>>>

The slight sound of water dripping from the gutters patters on the ground. Its wakes Star up. She got out of bed and opened the curtains, the grey clouds scatter as far as the eye can see in the sky. It had been raining all night and finally the showers managed to subside just in time for the family of three to return to the market.

After a hearty breakfast, the cart was loaded and the journey to the market began. While walking, Star spoke to her parents about her future plans.

“I’ve been thinking about pursuing a career in painting. I mean, I’m getting better at it and I really think I can sell my pieces for a good price,” she said with a gleaming smile.

Her mother pressed her lips together, “Are you sure that’s a sustainable career?”

“I’ll make it sustainable, mom. It’s my passion and I don’t want to stop pursuing it.”

Marianne looked at her daughter and gave her an endearing look, “I see big things for you Star but please, don’t do something that you’ll regret in the future,”

“Oh Marianne. Let the child be. She’s 18 now, a woman in her own right and I have no doubt that she’s making the right choice.” Her father came to a halt and rested his weight on the cart. “If she’s making a mistake then that’s life. You live and you learn, right Star?”

She smiled widely at her father, “that’s right!”

Marianne knew this was an argument she’s lose. Star has and always would be a daddy’s girl so of course they would agree on this.

“Alright, alright you two. Let’s get going.” She laughed.

They arrived at the market and wasted no time in setting up their stall. Things were sort of slow that morning, with only a few people coming in and buying the essentials like vegetables, fruits, some handmade soaps and scented candles.

Star took out her notepad and charcoal and started sketching the horizon. She was engrossed on the sketch that she didn’t see her best friend sitting next to her.

“Hard at work, I see?” he whispered in her ear causing her to yelp.

“Jimin!” she clutched her chest. “I swear if I had a weak heart, I’d be dead.”

The young man had a smug look on his face as he went to pick up the sketchpad and small pieces of charcoal. The book was in tatters with only a few blank pages left. The rest were full of beautiful images of nature all perfectly drawn.

“Stop looking through my stuff.” Star snatched the book from Jimin’s hands. “This is for my eyes only.”

He laughed for a few seconds. “How do you expect to be a famous painter or artist if you won’t let people see your work?” he asked said folding his arms on his chest. “The sketches are really beautiful by the way.”

“Thank you.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. “I know, Jimin but it’s just that now is not the right time. My art still need to marinade.”

“I didn’t realize you were making a full course meal.” he laughed.

“A good meal takes long to prepare. That way people always want seconds.” She smirked.

Star folded the old book and neatly tucked into her bag. Jimin watched her do so and wondered if she’d appreciate being gifted a new sketchpad. But knowing Star who doesn’t want anything from anyone, she would probably decline.

“So, where were you yesterday when the King graced us with his royal and snobby presence?” She asked.

Jimin gazes at the horizon, the breeze blowing his black hair out of his face. “I was here and there.” he said.

“So helpful.” Star snarled.

“What? I have places to go and people to see.”

She looked at him with a blank expression. “So you were delivering milk uptown?”

“Yes.” He curtly replied. “But where were you, Miss Nosy?”

Star laughed, “I was helping my parents. Actually, the King came to purchase a fountain.”

Jimin’s eyes grew wide. “What?! That’s fantastic! What did he smell like?”

“He smelled like… green apples. It was quite surprising to-“Star caught herself answering Jimin’s dumb question. “That’s not important, Jimin.”

“You say so now…”

“Anyway, he asked my dad to make him a fountain. Apparently our little King has a thing for the lotus flower.” Star remembered how Yoongi was so taken by the carved shaped of the flower.

“Makes you wonder, doesn’t it?” Jimin said.

“About what?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. There’s a lot we don’t know about our own leader. I mean, what’s his favourite colour? Favourite kind of music? What’s his favourite oatmeal topping?”

“Kings don’t eat oatmeal like us common folk. They have lobster for breakfast.” Star huffed and sank back into her seat, folding her arms over her chest.

“True. Hey, I wonder if he has any weird fetishes… like feet.” The boy wondered.

“Jimin!!”

“What?”

The two laughed out loud, holding their bellies from the aching pains. But little did they know that there were lurking eyes around them.

The King watched as the two best friends laughed and couldn’t help but feel a kind of angst. He wanted to get that close to her, he wanted to make her laugh like that. This pang of jealousy came over him and he let the market in retreat back to his castle. He couldn’t stand to be there for another second.

As soon as he got back to his castle, he changed his clothing into his hand-woven silk pyjamas and laid on a couch in the living room. Minutes later, Namjoon walked in with a stack of papers. He placed them on the large wooden coffee table in the centre of the room, “Ah, my King, the maids said I’d find you here. How did your trip go?”

Yoongi glared at Namjoon and let out a heavy sigh. “She was there. Beautiful as usual-“he remembered every single little detail about her. “-it’s cold outside and she barely had anything warm on.” His voice was soft, almost like a whisper.

“Well she is a commoner. She probably doesn’t have enough money to buy clothes.” Namjoon mentioned. He was busy going through the papers while continuing the conversation with Yoongi.

“She had this friend, a young man. He was extremely friendly with her and I didn’t like that.” He sat up straight on the couch. He was hunched over, elbows resting on his knees.

“Is that a problem?” Namjoon quizzed.

“No, it’s just… seeing her like that… it just makes me feel a certain way.”

“She isn’t yours, Sire. Even if she was, you wouldn’t be able to control her for she is her own person.” Yoongi knew that Namjoon was right but that wouldn’t stop his from doing everything in his power to win the girl’s heart because what the King wanted, the King surely got.

“I couldn’t care less about that.” he snarled. “I have a request for you.”

Namjoon paid his full attention to Yoongi now. “Yes, my King?”

“I need you to go over to the market tomorrow and help them get home. Take one of my servants and have them help to carry their cart back to their home.” He said.

Yoongi’s plan was too genius to neglect.

“You want us to… help them?” Namjoon was confused. “Why, if I may ask, Sire?”

“Do not question me, Namjoon. As a member of the royal counsel, it is your duty to do as I say and not to ask why. Understood?” Yoongi calmly reprimanded Namjoon.

“Of course, Sire. I’ll make sure it gets done.” Namjoon quickly left room, wanting to get away from the cold atmosphere.

Yoongi walked to the large window. He couldn’t get the girl’s face out of his head. The way she threw her head back each time she laughed made him feel an unfamiliar and warm feeling, one he last felt before his whole world was turned upside down.

He thought about her beauty, radiant skin, and hair as wild and untamed as the mane of a lion, eyes as wide as those of a doe. She was perfect in every sense of the word and Yoongi knew that if he let her go, he’d be making the biggest mistake of his life.

Later that evening, he lay in bed tossing and turning. His desire was a growing ember that couldn’t be put out. He got out of bed and decided to pour himself a drink and then, pour his heart out on the piano. He didn’t care if he woke everyone up around the royal headquarters, he needed to escape his own mind.

It had been a while since Yoongi had felt this way about a girl. His relationships lately had all been about two things; money and power. He was tired of Princesses coming in from faraway lands, trying to take what was his. Take his money and try to kill him from the throne. He wanted a normal girl. One who would love him for who he was and not what he was. A girl like his beloved Sandra.

The title of being King brought on more harm than good for Yoongi and he was exhausted.

He played on and on until the early hours of the morning and his heart was about as empty as the bottle of whisky that was tipped to its side on the table. He was slowly starting to pass out and soon was sound asleep.

***

Early morning and the weather was dreary as usual. The sun barely peeked out from the dark mass that occupied the sky.

Star got ready for the day and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast; oatmeal and syrup.

“Good morning, Star.” Her father greeted and she smiled widely.

“Good morning, parents.”

Marianne dished up and he three ate their food. “I hope the King comes to buy some fountains today. I was disappointed when he failed to show up yesterday.”

Little did the woman know that he was indeed at the market but he was there to spy on her daughter?

“I wouldn’t hold my breath, mom. The King hardly ever keeps his promises.” Star said.

“That is true, my dear but we can’t complain. He is still our King.” Her father said.

Star pressed her lips into a flat line and fiddled with her bowl of oatmeal. She hated how everyone in the town was just going along with what the King was doing, good or bad. It was almost as if he had brainwashed them to believe that it’s his way or the highway.

“Why is it that no one has ever questioned the King’s authority?” she asked her parents.

They both looked at each other, not quite being able to find a suitable response for her question. Star always questioned everything, even as a child she asked more questions than a prosecutor in a courtroom.

“Look, Star. We don’t want to get banished from the town or from Geum Byeol. It’s better now than it used to be years ago when the King’s father was still alive. He would banish people to the dungeon and no one knows that happened to those people.” He father told her but Star disagreed.

She shook her head, “No, dad. I may not have been alive then but even I can tell you that the King’s father killed everyone who was sent to the dungeon.”

“That may be but we aren’t allowed to speak of it. “

Star couldn’t bring herself to understand it but maybe if she spoke to the King, everything would make more sense.

“Don’t go and start interrogating the King, Star. I know you.” He mom’s eyes were fixed on her. She laughed, “Of course not, mom. What do you take me for?”

_I have to do it_

After breakfast, it was off to the market again and Star hoped to see Jimin there to tell him about what she’s planning.

Star and her parents do the usual morning routine and unload the cart to set up their stall.

“Star!” she hears someone one. “Star! Over here!” she turns to see Jimin running towards her and engulfs her in a hug.

“Whoa!” she giggles. “What is going on?”

“Nothing. I just missed you and boy do I have something interesting to tell you.” He said with a wide smile. “Sit down and I’ll tell you everything.”

He greets Star’s parents and sits to tell his friend what he heard.

“So I heard from Jeremy who heard from Avalon who heard from Sarah at the quilt stall that the King was here yesterday.”

Star gasped, “You’re kidding? Where was he hiding out?”

“Apparently he showed up at Sarah’s stall. She recognized him but he told her to keep her mouth shut and that he didn’t want to be seen. Seems to me like our King craves a normal life.” Jimin said.

“Interesting. You know we were just talking about him during breakfast and my dad mentioned all of the rules set out by the old King.” Star was beginning to think that the King probably wasn’t as ruthless as she had been thinking.

“Yeah, my mom also says that Yoongi’s father was quite aggressive back in the day.” Jimin’s mind wandered. “Oh do you think that’s why he ended his life?”

“Hey!” Star’s father yelled. “Stop all that nonsense. Star come help me here and Jimin, aren’t you supposed to be helping your mom milk the cows today? It’s Wednesday.”

“Holy crap!” Jimin stood up and started scurrying off. “I’ll see you later, Star!”

She turned to her father who was now furious.

“What was that all about?”

“We never speak of the King’s father’s death. Ever! Not unless you want to be banished and I’ll be damned if I let my daughter get herself into trouble like that.” He said.

Star kept quiet and knew not to disrespect her father by responding to him in the way that she wanted. She was rather quiet for the rest of the day, occasionally making conversation with her mom but that was about it.

The day was coming to a close and her parents were packing up. “The King didn’t show up again today.” her father was disappointed. He had made a few lotus flower fountains as per the King’s request but he was nowhere to be seen.

Star was tempted to tell him that the King was probably incognito but she didn’t want to strike another nerve with him.

They were the last ones at the market and finally, their cart was loaded and ready to be pushed back home. Just then, a horse carriage stood in front of them and out came a tall man, with a strong and muscular body. He had jet black hair that was covering his forehead. He had sharp eyes and a dimpled smile. Definitely a member of an elite family.

“Good evening, good people. I am Kim Namjoon, a member of King Yoongi’s royal counsel. The King has requested me to help you home this evening. Seeing as he couldn’t come and purchase from your stall as promised. This is his way of showing remorse. Please accept it with gratitude.” He eloquently spoke.

Star and her parents were stunned but couldn’t decline. “Of course, my Liege.”

Her dad helped the servants hook the cart to the carriage and they hopped in. the inside was warm and cozy and smelled of sandalwood and vanilla.

To everyone’s surprise, Namjoon got inside the carriage too and made himself comfortable. A member of the royal counsel sitting within close proximity of commoners… it was a first.

Star looked up to see Namjoon was already staring at her, sharp and calculated eyes studied her and she felt heat rise under the surface of her skin. Namjoon smiled warmly at her, his expression changing and all Star could do was return the gesture.

It was awfully silent in the carriage, with the only sound being of horse shoes hitting the stone ground.

“It’s wonderful of the King to do this. We are very thankful.” Star’s mom broke the silence in the carriage.

“He wanted to make sure his people were safe.” Namjoon broke his gaze from Star and engaged in conversation with her parents. “By the way, Mr Ebbs, the King says he wants to buy all the fountains you have in your cart. The more, the merrier.

Star’s dad was stunned. He stuttered before giving Namjoon a direct answer. “Uh, it would be a pleasure.” He bowed a little.

“Why are you being so nice to us?” Star asked with a raised eyebrow.

Namjoon smiled, “I am simply following orders and besides, I’m a nice person in general.”

Star still wasn’t convinced but did as she was told anyway.


	4. 4>>>

The next week was all the same. Star and her parents went to the market, sold a few fountains and at the end of the day, Namjoon would come and take them home. Star was getting suspicious of this but her parents weren’t even bothered by it. They just loved being treated like royals, for once not having to do all the hard work.

Namjoon was starting to get friendly with Star, having short conversations with her. He was curious about the girl who had captured the King’s attention in such a short amount of time and he hated to admit it but Star was indeed, as beautiful as the King had described. Maybe even more so because he was close to her, saw her every day and even got to know the

While her parents were finishing up their little chat with Margret, Namjoon saw that as the perfect way to persuade Star to do something for him.

“I saw your art.” He said to her.

The slight breeze blew her curls out of her face and that was enough to make Namjoon’s eyes widen.

“My _art_?”

He cleared his throat. “Yes, your sketchbook was open and I caught a glimpse. I apologise, I didn’t mean to.” He looked down at his shoes.

”its okay, it’s not like you opened it.” She smiled.

He sighed, “Yes, that’s true. I was wondering if I could show you a place I know of. It’s quite scenic and I think it would inspire more drawings.”

“Is it far from here?” Star asked, feeling slightly uneasy. Namjoon didn’t seem like a bad person but he was affiliated with Yoongi, a ruthless ruler with a heart of stone.

“No, it isn’t. Just a few minutes away. While your parents finish up, we’ll have a quick look.”

Never being one to shy away from anything that will inspire her art, she agreed to go. They walked away from the carriage, got further and further away until it was out of sight. They were now deep in the woods, a dark area with very little sunlight and an eerie atmosphere.

“This is it right? Please tell me we aren’t going any further?” Star began to feel terrified of her surroundings.

“Yes, this is it. It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Namjoon said.

Fear aside, Star took in the sight. It was awe-inspiring. The long trees that went up to the sky, shrubs of multiple hues of green. She walked a bit further and saw a small stream of water that lead deeper into the woods and around it were a few lotus flowers.

“How did you find this place?” she asked the man standing behind her.

“The King. When Yoongi and I were kids, this is where we’d come to catch frogs.” He chuckled at the memory. “We would be out here for hours just hanging out. He liked the lotus flowers here. Said he felt like they reminded him of a past life.”

That explained his obsession with the lotus flower fountains.

“Yoongi seems kind of… introspective?” Star asked.

“He’s a complicated person. A lot of people think they know him but only a handful actually understand his nature.”

Star really took that in. maybe one day she’ll understand Yoongi a little better and not judge him so much.

Namjoon stepped closer to Star and she could feel how close he was behind her. “I come here too when I need to get away from royal duties. Here is where I can think, reflect…” She turned around and jumped back. “Uh, well I didn’t know you were so introspective too. But I t-think we should head back to the carriage. My parents are probably wondering where we are.”

He stepped back and cleared his throat. “Sure. You can come back here any time if you need to be inspired. Consider a gift from me to you.” He smiled.

“Thanks, and I will comeback. It’s very tranquil here.”

The two left and went back to the carriage and Star’s mind kept going back to that place.

***

Namjoon came back from his mission and walked to his place. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Seokjin. “Where have you been all evening?” he asked.

“I was delivering the Ebbs family home as per the King’s request.” Namjoon said.

“Oh… Would you care for a drink?”

Namjoon sighed. He really wasn’t in the mood for company but he could never say no to Seokjin. “Sure.”

They got to Seokjin’s place and sat for a drink. “So why are you taking care of this family? I hope it was nothing illegal, you look extremely stressed out.”

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me. Yoongi has completely lost his mind.”

Seokjin got even more curious as he listened attentively. “What did you do this time?”

“He wants me to abduct a girl he’s taken a liking to.” Namjoon said with a heavy heart.

“The commoner girl from the market? Is that the one?”

Namjoon stayed silent for a while.

He starred at his drink and swirled it around inside the glass. He swallowed hard and kept his head low. He was usually okay with following exactly what Yoongi wanted him to do but this time, it went too far and he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

To him, Star was just an innocent young girl who didn’t deserve to feel this King’s wrath.

“Yoongi has indeed lost his mind. Does he realise that he cannot make someone love him?” Seokjin got up to pour himself another drink.

“He’s just lonely… and I don’t blame him. It has been 2 years since Sandra died. I can only imagine that the grief is still lingering in him.”

“Yes, but Namjoon, people talk about the pain they go through. All Yoongi does is sit around, make irrational decisions and write poems all day, and that piano of his... It makes my ears bleed, especially when he plays at night. He needs help and kidnapping someone’s daughter is not the remedy he needs.”

Seokjin had a point but who would tell Yoongi all of that? Who would dare to tell him no?

Namjoon felt tired and excused himself back to his place where he couldn’t get a wink of sleep. He tossed and turned all night and eventually, the sun came up. He knew he would have to face Yoongi, Star and her parents.

In the early hours of the morning while he got ready, there was a knock on the door. “Who is it?” he bellowed.

“It’s me, Taehyung.”

“Come in.”

Taehyung walked in and gave Namjoon a firm handshake. “Good morning, Namjoon. Yoongi wishes to see you over breakfast.”

Namjoon’s heart started to beat a thousand times a minute. The moment had finally come to face his failures. “I’ll be there in a few minutes. Thank you, Taehyung.”

“You’re very welcome.” Taehyung said and left.

Minutes later, Namjoon walked to the dining room where Yoongi was already seated still in his robe. A notepad and a pen next to his plate of food.

“Good morning, Namjoon.” Yoongi greeted.

“My King, a good morning to you too.”

A server from the kitchen came and gave Namjoon his plate with a variety of breakfast foods on it but he couldn’t eat. His stomach was in knots.

“How did it go yesterday?” Yoongi asked.

“It went well, but I couldn’t do it, Sire.”

Yoongi was surprisingly calm. He looked up from his notepad and put his pen down. “I knew it. That’s why I have decided to give you another chance. Bring her to me or else. I don’t want to have to hurt you, Namjoon. You know that. You’re a good friend and a great member of the royal counsel.”

Namjoon breathed out heavily. “I know, my King. I will try my hardest to succeed but-“

“But what?”

“Yoongi, come on. This is wrong and you know it just as much as I do.” Namjoon looked his directly in the eyes to see if there’s still any ounce of humanity left in him.

“I know it seems like I’m being irrational but just trust me on this, Namjoon.”

He shook his head. “Fine. If you’ll excuse me, I have a few things to take care of.”

Namjoon left Yoongi alone.

Yoongi knew he was wrong for doing what he wanted to do but to him, it felt right. It was hard to explain to anyone but he knew what he was doing.


	5. 5>>>

At the market, Star and her parents were busy as usual and her father had received a new order for fountain so he was hard at work. At noon, they decided to get some food from Maggie and relax for a few minutes.

“Star, where did Namjoon take you yesterday before we left?” her mom asked.

“Oh, uh. He took me to this place next to the lake. It’s like his secret hide away. Very beautiful place.”

Her mom and dad gave each other a look and Star noticed. “Oh stop it. What now?”

Her father chuckled. “Do you have a crush on Namjoon, my dear?”

She almost choked on her meal, “What? No! Dad, he saw my sketchpad and thought I would get inspired by that place. Besides, he’s part of the royal counsel. To him, I am worth nothing more than the gum under his shoe.”

“Well, you could ask him how true that is. Here he comes now.” Her mother said.

Star turned around and saw Namjoon walking casually towards their stall, avoiding the stares from everyone there. “Good day, Mr and Mrs Ebbs. Star.” He greeted with the brightest smile.

“Good morning.” Her parents greeted back.

“Star, I was wondering if I could take you to the local art gallery. They have a new artist showing and her work is similar to yours or at least the little that I’ve seen of what you have. Would you care to come with?” he asked.

She stood there, stunned not knowing what to say. “Uh…”

“Star would love to go. She’s always wanted to frequent the gallery but we never really have enough money to get her a ticket.” Her father said. “Go ahead, Star. Your mother and I will take care of things here.”

She was reluctant but her parents shooed her away.

They got into the carriage and rode away. Star still couldn’t believe that she was going to an art gallery, and with Namjoon no less. She was so nervous, she kept quiet the entire ride there.

“Don’t be nervous.” Namjoon tried to out her as ease.

Once they arrived, it was clear that Star didn’t fit in there. Everyone in the town’s square was dressed to kill while she looked like she lived in a barn with her torn and tattered clothing. They quickly went inside the galley and much to Star’s surprise, it was empty.

“Where are all the people?” she asked.

“I usually ask the owner to book it out for me for a couple of hours. That way, no on stares at me or bows. I mean. I’m in the royal counsel but I am not the King. I don’t need to be treated like him.” He said.

“But you book out an entire art gallery? That makes a lot more sense.” Star smirked.

Yes, the perks of being part of the elites.

“You’ve got a sharp tongue.” He smiled. “Well, let’s look around shall we?”

Star’s eyes went wide as she saw the paintings by the artist. Fei Nguyen. Her work was marvellous and had striking tones of colour.

One in particular caught Star’s attention. It was split into two on the canvas. The top half was hues of blue. From deep blue shades, to a blue that looked like water in the ocean, it was calming. The bottom half, however was the complete opposite. It was a mixture of different shades of red, Ashburn red, blood red, and auburn red.

The colour of fear, anger, confusion. It made Star feel uneasy. A total contrast from the hues of blue. Her eyes were glued to the painting.

‘Do you like this one?’ she jumped.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Namjoon said.

She smiled at him. “This one is very interesting. These two colours are so opposite of each other and you’d never think that they would be used on the same canvas. The way they make me feel is just… one second I’m calm and then the next, I’m not. The combination on the canvas doesn’t make sense but at the same time, it does.”

“The mind is a powerful thing, Star. It is stimulated by images we see. Whether it’s a beautiful painting, a sculpture, a handcrafted fountain… or a beautiful girl-“he peered down at Star. “All these things have an effect on our minds.”

Star knew Namjoon was wise but seeing his interpret art was quite a sight. “The mind is nothing without art.” She said.

“And art is nothing without the mind.” He smiled. “You see? Everything in life coexists. Like wine and a good piece of steak”

Star couldn’t help but laugh. She was having the time of her life but she couldn’t understand how someone like Namjoon was friends with Yoongi.

“Something on your mind?” Namjoon noticed that she had become very quiet.

“No, just wondering how you became so close with Yoongi. The two of you are total opposites.”

He stood in front of another painting, this time it was a simple one. A line of sunflowers all of different lengths. The painting was aptly titled ‘sun. flower.’

“My father and Yoongi’s father were close friends since childhood. When Yoongi’s dad became the King, he made my father his second in command but my father never fully agreed with the way the old King did things. He was far worse than Yoongi.” He spoke softly, still looking at the painting.

“Yoongi often came over to our house to eat dinner and sometimes even stayed over because his parents would argue non-stop. We just became really close and I even remember on his 10th birthday, he told me that he would make me co-King when we got older and that we would rule the world.” Namjoon chuckled at the memory.

“But that all changed when his father died.”

Star heard about the old King’s death but had no idea why he died.

“How did he… die?”

Namjoon tore his gaze from the painting and to Star and suddenly his whole demeanour changed. “It’s not my place to say. But let’s continue looking, then maybe after we could go for some tea.”

After almost an afternoon of talking about art and drinking tea which probably cost more than Star’s entire home, Namjoon finally took her back home where her mom had already started on dinner.

“I sure hope you both had a wonderful day.” He mother smiled fondly at them.

“We certainly did, Mrs Ebbs but I must get going. The King has requested for me.” he said and left.

On his way back to the royal house, he noticed a figure of a person hiding behind a shrub of trees. He couldn’t see his face because he wore a black cloak and its hood covered at least half of his face. An eerie atmosphere washed over him and it didn’t leave until he got to his destination.

Did Yoongi send someone to spy on him?

Namjoon got to his place and was surprised to see Yoongi inside, sitting in the kitchen and waiting for him. He was in a brooding mood, eyes darker than usual and the bags under them made him look far older than his age.

“My King.” Namjoon said, taking his coat off and tossing it on the love seat. “I didn’t expect you to be here in my home.”

“Yes, it’s a novelty for me too Namjoon.” He sneered. “How did your date with Star go?”

Namjoon narrowed his eyes, “So you did have me followed?”

“I just wanted to make sure that you were doing your job. You know I don’t like it when things don’t go my way and I especially hate it when people don’t do as I say.” Yoongi hopped off the kitchen stool and strolled towards Namjoon.

Silence fell between them.

“Look, Yoongi. In order for me to execute your plan successfully, I need to get Star to trust me. She thinks every member of the royal counsel has bad intentions and I honestly can’t say I blame her.”

“How do you know that?” Yoongi asked.

“She may have mentioned it in the past to her parents.”

Yoongi huffed, “So you eavesdrop on her conversations now?”

“It’s better than planning on kidnapping her. Which I still fail to understand why you want to keep her held captive.”

Yoongi didn’t like explaining why he did thing the way he did. It was just that way and he hated the fact that Namjoon kept questioning him. “It’s complicated.”

“Well then uncomplicated it, Yoongi. If you like the girl, just ask her to give you a chance. Court her and sweep her off her feet like a normal person would.”

Yoongi groaned and dramatically flipped the back end of his long coat. He walked to the sleeper couch and threw himself on it. “It’s not that simple. How do I explain to her that she looks like my ex-fiancé?”

“You’re right about that, but don’t you think you need to rethink your approach?”

Yoongi thought about it for a second and finally gave in to Namjoon’s suggestion. “Fine. But if it doesn’t work out, you will be to blame.”

This was by no means the end of Namjoon’s mission. If anything it had just begun.


	6. 6>>>

A COLD CHILL swept through the small town in the early hours of the morning, whistling through the streets. Star looked inside her small, oak closet to find something warm to wear but only had a tattered old sweater. She walked over to the living room where her father was tying his boots. “Dad, may I borrow your jacket. Its cold outside and I’ve got nothing warm to wear.”

“You know what, I think it’s time we got you some new clothes and you can try and deny it as much as you want but I’m going to use a little money.” Her father spoke.

“But-“

“But nothing. Do you want to die of hypothermia? I will not be taking no for an answer.”

Star knew her father was right. “Fine, fine. Let’s go have some breakfast.”

After eating their meal, they made the journey to the market on foot. It was a fairly quiet morning with only a few customers visiting the stall. All that changed at the 10th hour when the royal horses waltzed into the market.

Yoongi was on his magnificent horse and looked regal as usual.

“There he goes again.” Star whispered and rolled her eyes.

Her parents were stunned for a second when they realized that Yoongi was making his way to their stall as everyone else watched.

They bowed before him and Star repeated their actions. “My King.” Marianne spoke. “Welcome, uh, we would like to extend our gratitude for what you’ve done.”

“What have I done?” he asked with a blank expression.

“Oh, you have sent one of your royal counsel members to see us home every evening.”

“Ah yes.” Yoongi spoke, browsing through the new fountains that Star’s dad had made. “It was the least I could do. A hardworking craftsman such as your husband needs to take it easy sometime.”

Star rolled her eyes and Yoongi noticed. “Is there a problem, Miss Ebbs?”

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at him, stunned. “Uh, no my King. There’s no problem at all.”

Yoongi nodded and continued talking with the two adults. He asked Star’s dad if he could make him the biggest fountain possible. This made Star wonder why someone like Yoongi even gave a damn about her family. But she couldn’t deny that wanting a rather enormous fountain for his garden was good for her father’s business.

“I expect the fountain to be done by the end of the third month from now. My garden needs to look impeccable for the annual charity ball.” Yoongi spoke.

Star internally huffed as she kept her poker face. She was annoyed by Yoongi’s presence. Something about him just felt off. His aura was not like Namjoon’s and that made her develop this hate for him. It made her feel guilty considering the fact that Yoongi had done nothing to her but Star was an intuitive person, she trust what her gut told her.

“Well my King, I will try my hardest to fulfil your request.” Star’s dad said and shook hands with the King who dawned white pure silk gloves on his hands.

Before he left, Yoongi turned to Star. “Farewell, Miss Ebbs.” He smiled.

Star cocked her head to the side and scrunched her nose, “Uh, bye.” She said.

Yoongi, with an amused smirk turned and walked back to his convoy. The whole market stood still as the King left the premise.

“I can’t believe the King has given you such a huge task.” Star’s mom broke the silence between them.

Even though it was a good opportunity, something about it just didn’t seem right and Star was certainly going to ask Namjoon about it later.

As her parents rejoiced and talked nonstop about the King’s offer, Star couldn’t help but smile. She took her sketch pad and started drawing what she felt inside. Joy, joy and happiness that her father’s hard work was finally paying off and that finally, her family was going to have a taste of good fortune.

The rest of the day was rather busy, with people coming and going in and out of the market. Jimin came over to the Ebbs’ stall and had a brief chat with Star before heading to his mom’s small café.

“I heard the news.” He said.

“Uh, what news?”

He rolled his eyes, “Come on, Star. The news about Namjoon taking you and your parents’ home at the end of each day.”

“How did you know about that, Jimin?”

He grabbed an apple out of his rucksack and bit into it before speaking again. “News travels fast around here. Also, as your best friend, I am extremely offended that you didn’t tell me.”

Star giggled at Jimin’s pout. “I’m sorry, Jimin. My dad just didn’t want me to tell anyone.”

“Why?”

“Well, he didn’t want any attention to be drawn to us I guess.”

“I guess that makes sense but everyone knows now.” he said. “But anyways, is uh, he as handsome as everyone says?”

She rolled her eyes at Jimin’s comment. “Jimin, come on.”

“What? I might be straight but I have eyes.” He joked.

She laughed, “Clearly.”

“So, is he?”

“I guess so. But you know I don’t care much about how people look. What I can tell you though, is that he has a beautiful heart, loves art and everything that has natural beauty, he’s just a really nice person. Definitely a contrast from the King.” Star said, remembering when Namjoon took her to the art gallery.

“I heard him speak one time and I must say, he has an eloquent vocabulary.” Jimin said.

Star looked at her friend with wide eyes.

“What?” he asked.

“You know words like ‘eloquent’? Wow, Jimin.” She laughed.

“Hey, hey, hey. I am more than just a pretty face. If you had paid attention in high school instead of painting and drawing, you would have realised that I was top of the class.” Jimin proudly said.

A sudden wave of guilt washed over Star as she realised how very little attention she paid to her friend in school. She always had her head in the clouds and it was a miracle when she actually made it through the school year without failing.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry for being so… distant and distracted when we were in school.” She smiled awkwardly.

“Hey it’s okay. I get you, I mean, why do you think I put up with you for so many years?” he laughed.

Star playfully hit his bicep, “Very funny, Jimin.”

The two continued to chat until Jimin had to leave. A few hours later, Namjoon arrived at his usual time in his usual carriage.

He hopped out and brushed his clothing before coming to the Ebbs’ stall. He looked particularly handsome for some reason. He wore a black turtleneck, with pants and shoes to match and a long winter coat of the same colour. A thick, white scarf was wrapped snuggly around his neck. He looked expensive.

“Good evening, good people.” He greeted and Star’s parents greeted back.

They waited for Star to greet back and she did, two seconds too late. She was dazed by Namjoon. His presence was stronger and that made Star nervous.

The cart was loaded and hooked to the back of the carriage and while Star’s parents and the royal servants conversed while cleaning up, Namjoon walked over to Star who was leaning against the carriage.

“Is everything okay?” he asked in an almost hushed tone.

Star looked over at him. His hair was pushed away from his forehead and that made his features more striking. Dragon eyes stared right into Star’s soul as she quickly looked away. “Everything is fine, thanks for asking.”

“Oh, okay. You just seem a bit quiet today.” he said.

“Just tired… uh, you look nice today.” she blushed.

Namjoon smiled warmly at the girl. “Thank you. We had lunch with some investors today so I had to look presentable.”

_Wish you’d look presentable every day, thank you for my eyes, Jesus…_ Star thought to herself.

“I hope it went well.” She said.

“Yes, me too.”

There was a silence between them until Namjoon spoke out once again. “So, there’s a show at the art gallery this week. Care to join me?” he asked with hopeful eyes.

“Are you kidding? I would sell my kidney to go.” Star jumped in excitement.

Her parents walked towards them and Star couldn’t help but tell them about the exhibition at the gallery.

“That’s very wonderful, Star and thank you Namjoon for asking her to come with you.” Star’s mother thanked him.

The ride home in the carriage was not that silent as usual. Namjoon was telling them about how he wanted Star to see more of the world and how he was more than willing to show her. Of course to a very cynical and sceptic Star, all this seemed too good to be true.

They got home and Namjoon bid them a farewell.

Star’s father sat down in his old worn down couch and seemed more relaxed. “The King has tasked me with such a difficult project but I am determined to complete it in time.”

“Don’t over work yourself, dad.” Star said. “I know you want to give him your best but still, you need to take it easy.”

“Star is right, darling.” Her mom added. “You have orders from other people that still need to be completed so I suggest you try and give yourself time to recover.”

The man seemed to be hearing what they were saying but he wasn’t listening to them. His mind was elsewhere. “Namjoon, he’s very interested in you these days, Star.”

Star and her mom both looked at each other, then at Star’s father.

“Yes, dad but don’t think much of it. I just think he’s being nice and anyone who wants to take me to an art exhibition for free, is alright in my books.” Star smiled.

“I know that but as a father, I can’t help but wonder what he’s intentions are with you.” He said.

“I agree with your father, Star. We all know that anybody who is part of the royal inner circle should not be trusted.” Marianne said.

Star rolled her eyes, “I know, I know. You both taught me to be aware of that and trust me when I say that I am cautious of Namjoon. If anything happens, I will be able to defend myself.”

“Okay, tough cookie. We believe you. But just don’t come home pregnant.” He mom joked but Star didn’t find it amusing at all.

“I’d rather die than have a baby at my age.” She got up from the couch. “I am going to bed. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life.

She walked to her room and made sure she got a good night’s sleep.

*

Back at the royal headquarters, Namjoon was sitting with Hoseok at his place. The two were casually chatting over a drink. “So, I heard what Yoongi wants you to do for him.” Hoseok said, grabbing a handful of cashews and throwing one into his mouth.

“Who told you?”

“Seokjin. I had a meeting with him this afternoon over the entertainment for the charity event.”

Namjoon cursed Seokjin in his head for not being able to keep a secret. “Yes, it’s true. But I just can’t bring myself to do it. I had plan of action but now it’s starting to backfire.”

“What do you mean?”

He breathed in and out, steadily. “I think my heart is telling me something that my head doesn’t quite agree with.”

“Come on, Namjoon. Stop speaking in riddles.” Hoseok said.

“I think I’m falling for this girl. Very slowly, I feel myself being more drawn to her.”

Hoseok pressed his lips into a flat line and shook his head. “You know you have to end that before it even begins, right? Yoongi will have your head on a silver platter if you don’t.”

“I know, but the plan was to get her to trust me. Become her friend but now…”

Hoseok couldn’t help but laugh, “This is crazy how both you and Yoongi are kind of obsessed with this girl.”

Namjoon glared at him and Hoseok instantly shut his mouth.

“I don’t like what I’m becoming. Since when do I get so emotionally involved in Yoongi’s business?”

“Maybe that’s because this time, things are different. An innocent girl is involved.”

He knew Hoseok was right. It was different.

“I’m taking her to the art gallery tomorrow to see Joshua Hardin’s exhibition.” Namjoon blurted out.

“What?!” Hoseok slammed his glass on the marble table. “Is this like a date or something? Because if it is, I hope you know the consequences of your actions.”

Namjoon sighed heavily. “No, I just want her to trust me before I uh… before I do what Yoongi wants me to do.”

“I can see that this isn’t sitting well with you.” Said Hoseok.

Namjoon was conflicted and it showed heavily on his exhausted face. “It’s fine. I’ll figure it out.”

But Hoseok knew that Namjoon could never go through with it, that he was far too kind to do something so sinister. He couldn’t take her away from her family.

The two men continued to talk well into the early hours of the morning and at a quarter to three, Namjoon retrieved back to his place to get a few hours of sleep before his day at the gallery with Star.

But no matter how much he tried to stop thinking, his mind kept going back to Star.


	7. 7>>>

AT THE CASTLE, Yoongi woke up earlier than he usually did. He got out of bed and put on his favourite robe. He made a call to the kitchen to tell the chef to prepare his breakfast for the day and to have the servants bring it to his study room.

Another phone call was made to his private investigator and probably the only person he could trust; Jeon Jeongguk.

“Jeon, King Min here. I need you to make your way to castle ASAP. There’s something I need you to do for Me.” he spoke into the phone. “I’ll in a few.”

After he hung up, he went to his study. He looked outside the large and wide window in the hallway that overlooked the large quad of the castle. He saw Namjoon, dressed to kill, rushing to his personal carriage. Yoongi knew exactly where he was going and that aggravated him to no avail.

He wanted to go out there and hurt him in unimaginable ways but he knew that that would only draw him further from Star.

He watched as the carriage made its way out of the premise and on to the road that lead to Star’s home. A pang of anger and frustration settled deep in him and he curled both his hands into tight fists, his knuckles turning white.

Yoongi walked to his study faster and when he got there, his breakfast was already on the giant oak desk. He eyed the bowl of oatmeal drizzled with honey, accompanied by a handful of blueberries and a cup of coffee but felt full. Namjoon’s betrayal made his lose his appetite. Instead, he poured himself some bourbon and waited for Jeongguk to arrive.

If Namjoon failed to carry out a simple instruction, Yoongi had to find someone else to do it.

An hour and three glasses of bourbon later, Yoongi’s guest arrived dressed in all black.

“Jeon, long time no see old friend.” Yoongi got up from the chair and went to shake Jeongguk hand.

“Likewise, King.” The young man said. He sat down and they go straight to business. “So, what can I do for you today?”

Yoongi poured him a drink and placed it on the table in front of him. “I have a request and since one of my counsel members have failed to succeed, you were my last resort.”

Jeongguk raised his eyebrow, “How is that possible? Your counsel members are very competent.”

“I know but you see, what I asked this time isn’t exactly normal.” Yoongi said.

“Is it legal?”

“No.” Yoongi looked down for a minute, then up again. “It’s not but it’s the only way.”

“Okay, well let’s hear it.”

“I need you to kidnap someone.” He said nonchalantly.

Jeongguk sat there as started at Yoongi for a while, processing what he had just heard. “Uh, my King I am not so sure I heard you correctly.”

“No, you heard me very well. Is there a problem?” he raised his eyebrow.

“No, Sire. It’s just that you’ve never asked me to do something like this. Who is the target?”

“A girl. Her name is Star Ebbs. You see, she has the kind of beauty I haven’t had the honour of witnessing in a long time.” Yoongi dreamily spoke. “She’s perfect.”

Jeongguk nodded. “Seems like she’s one of a kind and if you’re willing to take her from her family.”

“I know all of this seems strange and cruel but I have my reasons.”

“Look, I’m just here to do my job. You have your reasons and so I won’t ask anything.”

Yoongi’s face was visibly more relaxed. “Well that was easy.”

“I want money so I have to work for it. No matter how dirty the job is.”

Yoongi gave Jeongguk all the information he needed to know about Star; from where she lived, where she usually hung out, her family, Jimin and where the Ebbs’ stall was situated at the market.

“Okay, I will call you with all the details once my men have been briefed. We bring her to the castle once we have her, right?”

“Yes.” Yoongi said. “I will be here so you don’t have to worry about being seen by anyone.”

The plan looked good on paper but would it go as smoothly in real life?

*

Namjoon arrived at the Ebbs’ household and knocked on the door. Star’s mom opened it and a wide smile spread across her face. “Oh, you’re a little early. Star is still getting ready. You can come in if you’d like.” She stepped aside and showed him inside.

“That’s okay. I don’t mind waiting.” He said. As soon as he walked in, he was hit with the warm smell of vanilla and caramel. His eyes immediately went to the round wooden kitchen table. Muffins fresh from the oven sat to cool.

Star’s mom noticed and offered him one. “Sit, please. I’ve been making these since 4 in the morning.”

He sat down and split one in half. The smell reminded him of his parents’ home and he smiled as he chewed. “These are really good, Mrs Ebbs. But they taste really familiar.”

“That’s because they’re the same muffins you eat for breakfast at the royal house.” She smiled.

“Wait! You’re the one who makes these for us every morning? I had no idea!”

Marianne laughed and continued to stir her batter. “One of your staff members comes and picks them up every Tuesday and Thursday morning. You can take some for yourself too. I made a little extra today.”

“Oh thank you, Mrs Ebbs.” Namjoon smiled. He felt very comfortable in the house. Even though it was a bit cramped, he could feel the love that flowed through it. It wasn’t like the castle that had grey dull walls and a cold atmosphere. Even his part of the headquarters was dull, no matter how much he tried to redecorate and Feng Shui the place.

He carried on having a conversation with Marianne and a few minutes later, Star walked out of her room.

Namjoon looked her up and down and even though she wasn’t wearing clothes that looked expensive, she was still beautiful. She had her hair up and he saw how elegant of a neckline she had. Her small face was much more apparent now.

“Morning, Namjoon.” She said and his face lit up.

“Good morning, Star.”

Marianne called Star’s father and told him that Namjoon had arrived. Star, of course, rolled her eyes at the fact that her mother was making a big deal out of nothing.

David appeared from the back of the house. He had been working on Yoongi’s enormous fountain for the most part of the morning. “Ah, good sir. It’s wonderful to see you again.”

The two men shook hands and Namjoon cleared his throat before speaking. “I could stay here all morning and chat over muffins and coffee but we have to get going if we want to make it in time for the show.”

Star agreed and she felt as though she couldn’t get out of the house fast enough.

The two got into the carriage and made their way to the gallery.

“You know, you remind me of someone from my past. She was just like you.” Namjoon smiled fondly.

“Who?”

“Someone special, that’s all you need to know.”

Star nodded and although she wanted to find out more about who Namjoon was talking about, she remembered her mother’s words and that’s to never stick your nose into other people’s business.

As soon as they got to the gallery, Star felt excited to see Joshua Hardin’s work. She had heard a lot about him through articles written in the town’s newspaper. She was not disappointed as they walked inside and saw canvas after canvas of paintings.

“Are you feeling inspired yet?” Namjoon asked Star.

“For sure. I mean, I don’t like water paints but these are incredible to look at. He’s really talented.” She beamed.

Namjoon’s face went from nervous to elated when he saw how much fun Star was having. “Well one day, I hope to see your art being exhibited here and maybe in art galleries around the world.”

“Slow down there.” Star giggled. “I first need to find the courage to show people my art.”

“Why is it that you hide your art?” He asked as they stopped in front of a painting of a bog.

Star shrugged her small shoulders, “It’s because I don’t really do well with criticism. I showed my art teacher in high school and he said I should rather stick to housework like my mom.”

Namjoon nodded, “But that’s not what you want, right? You want to be more than that? Make a name for yourself and make your parents proud?”

“Yes, that’s exactly it! I don’t want to be like them, Namjoon. I don’t want to live hand to mouth. I want to secure my future so I can live a good life and do so much for myself… it’s not that I don’t appreciate what they have done for me with the little money they make from the market but I want to give them a better life and myself too.”

Star had been holding back a lot of things and with Namjoon, it just felt right to release. He somehow made Star feel more comfortable and at ease.

“Sorry for blurting everything out.” she blushed.

“It’s alright. Sometimes it’s good to say what you want aloud.”

They continued looking at the paintings and making comments on each one. They had playful arguments about which one would be the best one to be entered into the national painters’ alliance competition at the end of the year.

Star didn’t seem to recall when last she had such a good time. Spending time with Jimin was great and all but it wasn’t like spending time with Namjoon. Things were different and she felt it.

After the show, Namjoon and Star went to a really fancy restaurant to dine. “I think you should rather take me home, Namjoon. I don’t really feel comfortable here.”

“Why not? I hope this isn’t about your clothing because if it is, I am not bothered by it. You look beautiful, Star now come on. I need some good food and some great company to go with that.” He grabbed a hold of her wrist and gently pulled her inside the warm restaurant.

The smell of stew hit her nose and her stomach felt as hollow as an empty barrel of wine.

They were seated at a small round table draped in a red table cloth, a singular candle placed right in the middle flickered as the waiter came and took their orders.

The food shortly arrived and they dug in. the velvety smooth texture of the oxtail stew was unlike anything Star had ever tasted and she ate and ate while Namjoon watched her with warm eyes. “What?” she asked.

“Nothing, I just appreciate someone who loves food as much as I do.” He said and took a big forkful. Star smiled and focused her attention back on her plate. A few minutes passed and Star couldn’t help but ask Namjoon a few of the questions that had been circling around her mind all day.

“Uh, so why don’t you have a wife?” she asked but quickly and her eyes went wide. “I can’t believe I asked that. I am so sorry.”

Namjoon laughed, “It’s alright. I don’t have a wife because I am far too young to have a wife.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m 25. I always imagined myself getting married at the age of 30 so I have a few more years to go.” He said. “Besides, I had a relationship that didn’t really end well and I really want to take caution with my next relationship.”

Star nodded and fiddled with the wine glass in front of her.

“Why don’t you have a husband?”

Star’s head shot up and she laughed uncontrollably. “Are you serious? A husband at 19? I would rather stick pins in both my eyeballs. Also, I don’t think the boys in this town really think I’m attractive.”

“Nonsense. They just aren’t looking hard enough. If I lived in the town, I would have courted you a long time ago.” He said. “You’re a wonderful girl from a wonderful family. What’s there not to like?”

“Wonderful family, huh? Wait until my mom starts telling you about my child baring hips, then we’ll see how wonderful you think they are.” Star deadpanned.

It got an immediate reaction out of Namjoon as he laughed and for the first time, he felt at ease. Being part of the royal counsel took its toll on him. He felt like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders every single day but as he was sitting there with Star, he felt like a normal 25 year old.

“Surely you must want what they have? Your parents look very happy together.”

Star nodded, “Yes and no. I do want what they have but you see, I don’t want to base love on what my parents have. I want my own love story, one that romance novelists will envy. A love so beautiful, it will still linger long after me and my better half have departed from the world.”

Namjoon looked at her, seeing the glimmer in her eyes as she spoke. His soul reacted to her words in a way he’s never felt before. “You sound like you know a lot about love.”

“I read a lot.” She smiled.

“Well I hope you never stop reading and I hope life and love will treat you kindly.” Namjoon said as the raised his glass to her.

They sat inside the restaurant until the clock hit midnight. They barely noticed as they chatted, drank and laughed the night away. The owner came to their table and told them that he was about to close.

“Oh yes, forgive us. We lost track of time. Thank for the wonderful service.” Namjoon said and paid the man and gave him an extra tip for all his efforts.

They sat next to each other in the carriage and Star made a bold move of resting her head on his shoulder. She could feel the haze of the alcohol taking an effect and all she wanted was to sleep. “We’re here.” Namjoon said.

They got out and Namjoon walked her to the front door. “Thank you, Namjoon. I had a wonderful evening. I haven’t had had this much fun in a long time.” Star thanked him with a light kiss on the cheek but Namjoon turned his head and their lips met. Star tried to step back but she couldn't, it was as if her feet were glued solid to the ground. She had always wondered what her first kiss would be like, whether it would be with the man of her dreams or not. 

Was Namjoon the man she had been waiting and praying for? All these questions circled her mind but she couldn't help but smile while Namjoon gently kissed her. He pulled back, eyes wide and quickly apologized. 

"Its alright." Star smiled. 

"I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me, I really shouldn't have done that."

Star giggled at his sudden flustered state. "Namjoon, it's okay. If if wasn't, I might have slapped you across the face." 

"Oh." His sunskissed skin turned a darker hue of brown. "I better get going. Thank you for a wonderful day and evening, Star."

"I have to thank you, Namjoon. I had a great time."

The two of them hugged and Star entered her parents' home.

Namjoon got into his carriage and was en route to his home.

He walked to his house with a spring in his step and he didn’t even care about Yoongi. All he had in his mind was Star. All Star, her radiant smile, charming eyes, and captivating personality. He was happy.

“I see you’re back from your date.” He heard Yoongi’s voice from behind him.

Namjoon turned around and saw the King standing there. He looked ready to kill.

“My King. Where did you come from?”

“That’s not important.” He stepped closer to Namjoon. “Tell me, how was your day with Star?”

“Uh it went well. I think she trusts me now so I should carry out my mission soon, Sire.” He gulped.

Yoongi smiled at him, “I’m glad and at least you’re following instructions now. I really hope you know that I’m counting on you.”

“Of course, Sire. You know I’d never let you down.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow in my study. I have some business to go over with you.”

As Yoongi walked back to the castle, ever so slowly, Namjoon felt a blow to the back of his head that knocked him out cold.

Yoongi turned back and watched as two men dragged his lifeless body away. He carried on walking as if nothing had happened. He whistled a friendly tune and walked back to the castle.

Namjoon was taken to the dungeon and placed there and for weeks, everyone wondered where he was.


	8. 8>>>

A FEW WEEKS AFTER Star and Namjoon went to the gallery, she still hadn’t heard anything from him and she and her parents were starting to worry. Someone else came to pick them up every evening now. But Star was so used to Namjoon that it was difficult to warm up to the stranger.

She tried to ask him about Namjoon’s whereabouts but he was very hush- hush, said it was royal business and that he didn’t know anything.

That afternoon, Star was bored. The market was quiet and she didn’t have anyone to talk to since Jimin was busy at his mom’s café. She drew in her sketchpad but felt uninspired, frustrated and annoyed.

She remembered the place that Namjoon showed her and immediately packed up and started walking there. The cold, strong breeze hit her face as she pulled her hands into her cardigan. As she got closer to her destination, she noticed the air around her start to change. The area was eerie but this time, it was different. It was as though there were a thousand eyes watching her through the trees and shrubs. She stood in the centre and looked around her, feeling the disturbing presence grow.

“Hello?” she yelled but got no response. Just the sound of crickets, frogs and the slight flow of water. Star laughed by herself and shook her head.

“Of course, there’s no one here. Stop being such a coward, Star.” She said to herself.

Her eyes caught the attention of a creature next to the water, a small salamander that seemed to be looking at her. She smiled and squatted down to get a closer look at the creepy looking animal. “Are you the one who’s been staring at me this whole time?” she asked it, as if it would suddenly respond.

She was finally calm and at peace. Her anxiety over Namjoon’s disappearance seemed to dissolve into the natural space she was in, although, she couldn’t help but wonder where he was and what he was doing. He left without even telling her, left without a warning.

Star kept asking herself how long he’d be gone for and if his disappearance had anything to do with the King. Yoongi was indeed a ruthless ruler with an iron fist but the thought of him hurting his own best friend…

She shook her head and took a deep breathe in and slowly exhaled. She continued her little adventure, walking carefully and occasionally looking down at her stop watch to try and avoid losing track of time.

She came across and a mysterious looking object covered by moss. It looked to be a headstone that had been placed there and had been left, forgotten. Star tried to remove the moss with her hands but only got a handful of pieces. She read the name on the headstone:

_SANDRA LOUISE WILSON_

_DAUGHTER OF HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS, KING HENDRIC WILSON III AND LADY AMAYA CAVALLIER-WILSON_

_REMEBERED FOR HER BRAVE AND CUNNING SPIRIT_

The headstone baffled Star. She had never heard of anyone in the town speak of a Sandra Wilson and this peaked her curiosity. The crunch of leaves and branches behind her startled her. She turned around and as soon as she did, a blunt object bashed her in the face.

She fell to the ground and felt as her limp body got dragged by a pair of hands. Before she completely blacked out, she caught a glimpse of whoever was kidnapping her. He didn’t look familiar but she would definitely remember the look in his eyes.

*

“I trusted you to carry out your duties and follow my instructions but no, you had to go and do the exact opposite. You’re a failure, Namjoon.” Yoongi bellowed at the man who stood before him. “I had to take matters into my own hands.”

Namjoon wasn’t the kind to like conflict and what’s more, he hated fighting with any of his friends but Yoongi just kept pushing and pushing. “You can’t keep me locked in here forever, Yoongi and you cannot hold Star captive. Not while I’m still alive.”

He was taken into the dungeon after Yoongi found out about his innocent date with Star. Yoongi went on a rampage and ordered for Namjoon to be confined in one of the tight rooms with very little oxygen and light. He wanted to make sure that he never sees Star again.

“So what, you think you’ll protect her… from here?” Yoongi gestured to the filthy, small room and laughed bitterly. “You’re starting to sound pathetic, Namjoon.”

“She has got nothing to do with this, Yoongi. You can’t do this to her.” Namjoon argued. “If you have any ounce of decency left, you’d listen to me.”

But Yoongi didn’t listen, never has and never will. “I will not be told what to do by you. You’re no King and you never will be.”

“I might not be a blue blood, Yoongi but I’m a much better person than you are.” Namjoon said, in a calm voice.

Yoongi shook his head in disbelief. “You’re no saint. Or should I remind you of everything you did in the past?”

Namjoon glared at Yoongi, his temper finally bubbling inside him. Before he could say anything, Yoongi was already headed towards the door. “I hope your time in this horrendous place will jog your memory. I am the puppet master and you are simply a little puppet hanging from pieces of string. I control you and everyone in Geum Byeol.”

The heavy metal door slammed behind Yoongi and Namjoon let out a guttural groan of anguish. He knew that Star was in great danger. Weeks had passed and had been trying his best to escape from the dungeon to save the girl who had captured his heart.

He sat on the cold, concrete floor in the small dimly lit room and devised a plan of action but all he needed was a little help.

Back at the castle, far away from the pits of the rotting dungeon, Yoongi was walking down the long hallway to his study and just then, he heard Taehyung call him. Yoongi turned around to see him speed walking towards him. “What?” he sneered?

“My King,” he bowed. “Jeon Jeongguk is here to see you, Sire. He’s waiting in the dining hall.”

Yoongi nodded to dismiss Taehyung and walked to where Jeongguk was.

He got to the dining hall and found the young man helping himself to a bottle of Yoongi’s most expensive bourbon. “I see you found the good stuff.” He said.

Jeongguk set the bottle down and took a sip of the amber coloured liquid and grimaced as it burned his throat. “Well, I never get to drink anything this expensive so I’m making the most of this opportunity.”

Yoongi nodded and went to sit down at the large table. “So, I trust you have good news for me, Jeon.”

“Good news only. The mission is done.” He said.

Yoongi clapped his hands together in satisfaction and knew that his plan was back on track. “Well done, Jeon. Once again, you have proved yourself worthy to me. I know I already made payment but you will be greatly rewarded for this.”

“It’s only a pleasure my King. She’s in first room on the second floor.” Jeongguk said.

“Good.”

“Alright, well this is where I leave you.”

Yoongi got up and shook Jeongguk hand. “It was a pleasure doing business with you, Jeon.”

“King Yoongi.” Jeongguk bowed and made a quick exit from the dining hall.

Yoongi stood there in the silence of the large empty room and almost couldn’t believe that she was actually in the castle, finally.

He got ready to go see her but Seokjin waltzed into the room dressed in a black suit. He stared Yoongi down as he walked towards him, with a stern look in his eyes.

Since Seokjin was a year older than Yoongi, he never bothered to entertain his nonsense. He always put Yoongi in his place, King or no King.

“You and I need to talk.” He said.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and sighed. “What now, Seokjin? I’m a busy man today.”

“It’s about Namjoon. I need you to tell me where he is right now.”

“How would I know where he is? He’s a grown man, Seokjin. He’s probably travelling again.” he said, nonchalantly.

Seokjin was on to him, he knew he was telling a lie. “Namjoon never leaves without telling us where he’s going.”

“Well maybe this time he wanted some space. I mean, what is this, the brotherhood of indestructible ties?” Yoongi was starting to get annoyed. He knew Seokjin wouldn’t stop digging. “Look, give it a few days, he might make contact but for now, would you please excuse me? I have somewhere to be.”

Seokjin’s glare at Yoongi lingered. He finally turned around to exit the room but something told him that Yoongi was up to no good and he was determined to find out what he was hiding.


	9. 9>>>

“Where is she, Marianne? Where’s our daughter?” David was frantic. Star had been gone for more than 4 hours and everyone at the market was on alert. They went searching for her, calling out for her and looking to see where she could have disappeared to.

Marianne was sitting on a chair, processing the fact that her one and only child might be in danger made her whole body go limp. It was as if she was present but her mind, her soul had been seized from her body.

David on the other hand was in a panic, pacing up and down and breathing heavily. “Star is missing.” His cracked, tears pooling in his eyes. “She’s missing. My baby girl is missing and this is all my fault. I should have been keeping an eye on her.”

Jimin came running towards the Ebbs’ stall. He was panting and out of breath. “I couldn’t find anything. I searched everywhere that I could but she’s nowhere to be found. I don’t know what to do anymore.” He felt a lump in his throat.

No one could believe what was happening. In the afternoon, everything was okay but in a matter of hours, the whole market was turned upside down because of Star’s mysterious disappearance.

“Its okay, Jimin. We’ll find her soon, hopefully before it gets dark.” David said, fearing the worst.

Just then one of the town’s newspaper delivery boys came running towards David. “Sir! Sir, I found something that might belong to your daughter!” he yelled.

“What?”

The boy handed David a small white leather wrist watch.

Star’s wrist watch.

His hand began to shake as he clutched to the watch tightly. “Where did you find this?”

The boy pointed towards the forest, “Sir, I went looking in the forest. I followed a trail of footsteps and the stopped right in front of a headstone. That’s where I found this watch.”

Marianne stepped closer to David and looked over his shoulder. She saw her daughter’s watch and the tears ran down her face like water from a faucet. “Oh dear God.” She quietly sobbed.

“This doesn’t mean what we’re all thinking. Star might be alive, she was just kidnapped.” Jimin said. His optimism, however, wasn’t matched by David or Marianne’s. They had already started thinking the worst.

David thanked the boy and dismissed him before going back to the stall to where his wife was standing. Marianne turned to her husband, “This is all my fault, and I should have been keeping an eye on her.”

He had no words but simply opened his arms to provide comfort to Marianne. He didn’t have the answers, he didn’t want to know the answers.

Jimin quietly walked away from the two and rushed home to tell his mother. He couldn’t believe that his best friend was gone. She had disappeared without a trace.

Hours later, the town’s police were at the Ebbs’ residence, asking Marianne and David a plethora of questions.

“So your daughter was just sitting where she usually sits, drawing?” one officer asked David.

“Yes, sir. It wasn’t a busy morning so she was drawing for the most of it.”

“When exactly did she leave your stall?”

David tried to recall exactly when but his memory failed him. “I – I don’t know. I just turned around for a few seconds and… when I turned back, she wasn’t there.”

The officer scribbled in his notebook and nodded his head. “Alright Mr Ebbs, this is only the first day and usually a person is reported as missing after the 24 hour mark. If she hasn’t turned up by tomorrow, then we’ll open a case.”

Marianne gave the officer a crazed look, “So you expect me to just sit here and allow you to only take measures in finding my daughter after 24 damn hours? Are you out of your mind?! My child is gone! We only have her watch as evidence that she was taken by force!”

“Mrs Ebbs, I am simply doing my job.” The officer put his hands up in surrender. “Please try to remain calm.”

She wanted nothing more than to slap some sense into the man. Her panic was slowly turning into anger, an anger that couldn’t be contained. “Don’t tell me to remain calm when I know damn well that my only child is probably out there either dead or-“She choked. Her lips trembled as she tried to fight back the tears. “I can’t stay calm.”

David told her to sit down while he saw the officer out.

Marianne paced up and down, her hands trembling as she did. A million thoughts invaded her mind, bad thoughts. Everything that she feared as soon as Star was born was coming true. All she wanted was to protect her daughter from everything but the one thing she dreaded actually happened.

David came back, “Marianne please... We’ll find Star but having a negative mind-set right now will do more harm than good.”

He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her bloodshot eyes. “Listen to me, our Star will come back to us. In one piece, too.”

All Marianne could do was look into David’s eyes. She heard what he said but his eyes told a very different story. He was just as afraid as she was, maybe even more. “I need some air.” She said.

She walked out of the house, leaving the front door wide open.

Star wasn’t even gone a day and already the Ebbs’ universe was looking bleak and dim without her bright light.

Marianne walked and walked, hoping that she’d see Star around the corner, or maybe sitting in one of the cafes sipping on some hot chocolate.

She asked a few of the residents if they’d seen her but no one gave her a response she wanted to hear. A pang of sadness settled in her chest as she walked back home, accompanied by the cold night and the bright full moon in the sky.

*

Seokjin made it to Hoseok’s place and as soon as he arrived, he let out a loud and frustrated groan. “I hate this job sometimes.”

Hoseok was sitting at the small, round kitchen table, going through some paper work. He looked at Seokjin throw a fit. “What has Yoongi done this time?”

This was a norm for the two men. Every time something went wrong, they automatically knew it was Yoongi.

“I have a feeling he has something to do with Namjoon’s disappearance. I went to see him earlier and something doesn’t quite add up.”

Hoseok pushed the stack of papers to the side and placed his elbows on the table. “What do you mean?”

Seokjin remembered Yoongi’s demeanour when he asked about Namjoon. How he was nonchalant throughout their entire dialogue. “When I asked him about Namjoon, he just didn’t seem to care. I mean, they are closer than all of us but he just doesn’t seem to be concerned.”

“That does seem a little suspicious. But if you think about it, Yoongi has never really been the kind to show that he cares. He might be hiding the fact that he’s worried about Namjoon.” Hoseok said.

That thought did cross Seokjin’s mind but still, he had his doubts about the entire situation. “I don’t know, Hoseok. My gut’s telling me otherwise about this one.”

“That’s probably just some of Taehyung’s Gopchang you had. The boy can’t cook to save his young life.” He joked.

Seokjin glared at him, “Now is not the time to joke around.”

“Come on.” Hoseok chuckled. “I am just trying to lighten the mood, just trying to look at the bright side.”

Seokjin shook his head at his friend’s typical behaviour and smiled slightly. He couldn’t help but feel stressed out. Hoseok noticed how tense he looked and poured him a strong cup of coffee. “Here.” He handed him the cup. “You need this more than I do right now.”

He gladly accepted the drink and wrapped his hands around the hot cup, letting it warm his cold hands.

“Oh by the way, have you seen Jeongguk walking around here a lot lately?” asked Hoseok.

“Yoongi’s PI? Yes, I’ve seen him around.”

“What do you think he wants?”

Seokjin shrugged his shoulders, “I have no idea. He and Yoongi are probably up to no good.”

“Or maybe he’s trying to track down Sandra’s parents again.”

Seokjin’s eyes went wide and he froze for a few seconds. “Don’t say that.”

“What? It might be true. You know Yoongi will never stop trying to find them.” Hoseok returned back to the table and continued going through the paperwork.

Seokjin got up and decided to head back to the castle to ask Yoongi about his business with Jeongguk. He left without even saying goodbye to Hoseok, but how could he when his mind had a million thoughts running through it.

He walked through the castle’s quad, his long, fawn coat getting blown away by the wind. He walked faster, climbing up the stairs three steps at a time. He arrived inside the large castle and searched for Yoongi but he was nowhere to be found.

He went to the kitchen and asked the staff if they know where Yoongi was but no one knew.

His study was empty.

His bedroom was empty, even the dining room was as empty.

Seokjin was growing more frustrated by the minute as he went back to his place.

“Seokjin, what are you doing here?” Taehyung asked.

“I could ask you the same question.”

Taehyung smiled, “I was just making sure that we have everything ready in terms of seating arrangements for the charity event. It’s getting closer and closer.”

Seokjin wasn’t even listening to Taehyung, his eyes darting all over the place. “Uh, Seokjin? Is everything well with you?”

“Yes.” He quickly answered. “I mean, no.”

Taehyung’s forehead creased in confusion. “What’s the matter?”

“Doesn’t Namjoon’s disappreance concern you a little bit?”

He sighed and pressed his lips into a flat line. “Walk with me.” he said and the two men walked side by side, slowly down the long hallway that lead back to the quad. “I must say, it has been concerning. We all know that Namjoon travels abroad around this time of year, however, he does tell us before he leaves.”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been saying.” Seokjin answered.

“Do you think Yoongi has something to do with this?”

Seokjin put his arms behind his back as he walked, “I don’t know but I have a feeling that he does.”

“Okay, before we jump to any conclusions, let us ask Yoongi about it first. Let’s give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“Taehyung, are you really that trusting? Do you not see what we see?”

“Who is ‘we’?” Taehyung suspiciously asked.

“Hoseok and I have been talking about this too.”

“Talking about it or questioning the King’s authority?” Taehyung raised his brow.

“Some King he is.” Seokjin huffed and rolled his eyes. “He wanted to take some girl away from her family and now suddenly Namjoon is… gone?”

“Do you want me to head down to the dungeon and check for you? Maybe it will put your mind at ease?” Taehyung offered.

“Sure you can but that won’t make a difference. He could have taken Namjoon anywhere.” Seokjin said.

“I agree but there is no harm in making sure, but Seokjin you know that if Yoongi is the reason why Namjoon is gone, we will fight him to the bitter end.”

Seokjin nodded his head. Finally, some light at the end of a long and endless dark tunnel.

The two parted ways but right behind a giant statue at the entrance of the castle outside, Yoongi stood there. He heard every single word they said and knew that they were on to him. That they knew he was up to no good. He needed to come up with a solution to the problem and he knew exactly what to do.

Before he fixed the Namjoon situation, he made his way to the room where Star was. Carefully and softly, he opened the large black double doors and there she was, lying peacefully on the bed.

She looked even smaller on the large bed and the closer Yoongi got to her, the faster his heart started to beat. He stood in front of her and watched as her chest rose slowly up and down. She was in a deep slumber.

Part of him was thrilled that she was here but another part felt extremely guilty and ashamed of what he was doing. His expression changed from happy to remorseful. She’s bound to wake up at some point, and then what? What will happened when she finally realises where she is and what Yoongi has done? What will he do?

All these questions were roaming around in Yoongi’s head. He backed away from her and left the room as quietly as he came in.

He shut the doors, locked them and finally breathed out, leaning his back to the door. “What have I done?” he asked himself in a soft whisper.

He walked back to the study where he stayed and devised a plan on how to get the three men off of his back about Namjoon and suddenly he had a light bulb moment.

Once he was done with his genius plan, he locked himself inside and drank himself to a pulp. Seokjin came knocking more than once but he ignored him.

Taehyung came looking for him and so did Hoseok but Yoongi stayed quiet, finding comfort in the company of half an empty bottle of whisky.

It was well beyond the midnight hour and Yoongi finally stumbled out of his study, holding on to the walls for balance as he staggered to his room. A room he could only sleep in unless he had a drink or 3.

Yoongi was constantly haunted by the shadows of his past. They followed him wherever he went and there was no escaping them. He threw himself of the bed, squirming around and felt an all too familiar burn creep up from his stomach. He rushed to the bathroom and spewed his guts into the toilet bowl.

He wiped his mouth with his arm and sat up against the stone cold wall.

This had become his reality since he lost everything he once held so dear to him. There was an anger inside him that he didn’t know how to deal with, especially because he had too much pride to go see someone about his problems. All he could do was drink and make irrational decisions but no matter how much he tried to numb the pain, it wouldn’t change the fact that he was still hurting.

He didn’t realise he was crying until his tears dripped on his arm. He looked down and though of how pitiful he must have looked in that moment.

He also remembered his father’s words; _“Men don’t cry.”_

Furious, he wiped his face and got up from the floor. His reflection in the mirror was not who he was but his bloodshot eyes told a truth that he was trying to escape. He needed to find help.

He took a long shower, brushed his teeth and then went straight to bed. He tried to get some actual sleep and prayed he wouldn’t get any night terrors.

Flash images filled his head while he slept. Loud screams, blood everywhere. He was on the flood, crying and pleading for help. He saw father lying a pool of his own blood and felt as though he couldn’t get to him because something or someone was holding him. He tried to fight it off. He kicked and thrashed and clawed at the floor until his fingers bled to try and get away but he couldn’t.

Yoongi woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Another night, another nightmare.

He suddenly heard loud ponding, it sounded as if someone was trying to break a door down. He was the only person in the castle since that staff had all gone home for the night.

Star was finally awake.

Yoongi got his robe and rushed out his room to where Star was.

He could hear her scream and yell for help.

“Hey! Calm down in there!” he yelled.

“What the hell is going on?!”

Yoongi sighed, “Look, I am going to open this door only if your promise to calm down and avoid screaming.”

Star was silent for a few seconds, “Fine.” She finally answered.

Yoongi slowly turned the key and opened just one of the double doors and as soon as he did, she screamed bloody murder.

He fell for it.

“No!” Yoongi rushed towards her and muffled her mouth with his hand. “Damnit, woman! I said don’t scream!” he growled.

Star thrashed and tried to fight Yoongi but he held her in a tight vice-like grip. “Shhh, you’ll wake the whole place up with your screaming. Just shut up.”

She tried to fight him off one last time but gave up. Her arms fell to her sides and her breathing evened up. Yoongi slowly released her and took a step away from her.

Star turned around very slowly and saw the King’s pale face illuminated by the moonlight that shone through the window. For a moment, time came to a halt. He looked radiant. His black hair was a total contrast to his complexion and Star almost couldn’t believe her eyes. She couldn’t believe how attractive he looked.

Everything seemed to move slowly until she realised where she was and how she got there. She snapped out of her trance. “What on earth am I doing here?!” she yelled.

“Calm down!”

“Oh don’t tell me to calm down, King! You had me kidnapped?” her voice squeaked.

Yoongi rubbed his temples, “No… that’s not it, I just.”

“My mom and dad… oh no.” she cried as she started to pace up and down the room. “They probably think I’m dead.”

She looked at Yoongi, suddenly feeling the need to strangle him. “You.” She said.

“Hey, hey, don’t even think about it! I’m your King.” Yoongi yelled as the girl got closer to him.

“Some King you are. You kidnapped me.” she stared him right in the eyes. "Is this what gets you off? You kidnap girls and keep them in here?"

Yoongi tried to hide his smirk. "You need to relax."

"How can I?! I am so close to slapping you across the face and trust me you don't want to be slapped by a black girl. We slap like our mothers so you know you'll lose a few teeth." Star yelled. 

But all this seemed to amuse Yoongi rather than annoy him. It would be a rather interesting time at the castle.


	10. 10>>>

Taehyung sat in the cosy chair, awaiting Yoongi’s arrival. He wasn’t usually late to meetings so his truancy surprised Taehyung.

While he sat there, Seokjin walked in with a large box of paperwork. “Ah, Taehyung. Good morning to you.” He greeted.

“Seokjin. I see you’re in a much better mood today.”

The older man just shrugged his shoulders as he sat down opposite Taehyung. “I can’t be angry forever and besides, you are heading down to the dungeon today to confirm whether Namjoon is there or not. That’s something to be hopeful about.”

Just then, Yoongi walked in dressed in black dress pants with a shirt and shoes of the same colour. “Good morning to you both. Thank you for coming. I have some news about Namjoon.” He said.

Taehyung and Seokjin both looked at each other and then at Yoongi.

The King sat down behind his desk and reached for one of the drawers. In it, he retrieved a pile of envelopes. “The mailman brought these in this morning. They are addressed to me, the both of you and Hoseok.”

He handed Seokjin and Taehyung their letter and kept his and Hoseok’s on his desk.

“Who are they from?” Taehyung asked.

Seokjin had already opened his, “They’re from Namjoon. He’s writing to let us know where he is and when he’d be back.” He read on.

Yoongi sat and watched intently as the men read their letters. They both seemed to have fallen for his wise trick and actually believed that the letters were from Namjoon. He smiled but quickly wiped the sinister look from his face. “Well, I for one, am glad he wrote to us. I was beginning to worry.”

“Oh really?” Seokjin raised his brow. “Because I clearly remember you telling me that you didn’t care.”

“I never said that.” Yoongi argued.

“Well not in so many words but that’s what you alluded to.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes in frustration. “We know where Namjoon is but you want to sit there and argue about how I convey my emotions? You are _impossible_ , Seokjin.”

Taehyung folded his letter and placed it back into the envelope. “Okay you two. Let’s discuss the charity ball and get this meeting over with. Seokjin and I have plenty to do today.”

The two men composed themselves and the meeting began and ended swiftly with them agreeing on a lot of things which wasn’t how their meetings ended.

Taehyung and Seokjin left the study and went back to their homes. While walking there, Seokjin noticed how quiet Taehyung was.

“Something the matter?” he asked.

“Yes, actually. Something is definitely wrong. The letters that Yoongi gave us.”

“What about them?”

Taehyung retrieved the letter out of his pocket and showed it to Seokjin. “Look.”

Seokjin’s eyes scanned the piece of paper but found nothing out of the ordinary. “What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“This letter does not come from Namjoon. This was written out on a typewriter and we both know that Namjoon always writes his letters by hand, no matter what.” Taehyung said.

Like a light bulb, Seokjin’s face lit up and his eyes went wide. “Perhaps we have been made to look like fools here, Taehyung.”

They fell for Yoongi’s trick.

Hook, line and sinker.

This meant that their suspicions were closer to being confirmed.

“I still think I need to go down to the dungeon and look for Namjoon and that needs to happen tonight.” Said Taehyung.

“You are right. I’ll go with you and Hoseok will be our eyes and ears around the castle.”

The two men were even more determined to find Namjoon and do whatever it took to take down Yoongi once and for all and rid Geum Byeol of his dictatorship.

They walked side by side back to Taehyung’s place, being very vigilant of their surroundings but little did they know that Yoongi had eyes and ear everywhere around the royal headquarters. He knew everything that happened, when it happened and how.

With the charity ball being no more than a week away, Yoongi had made certain that every corner of the area had surveillance. He wanted to leave nothing to chance.

Meanwhile, six meters below the castle, Namjoon sat huddled in the corner of the small cell he was held in, wishing that things were different and that he had tried to fight off Yoongi henchmen as best as he could, if only he had known what Yoongi would do that evening. He didn’t know how long he had been down in the dungeon but it felt like a century.

A century since he had seen the sun.

A century since he had seen Star’s face and heard her voice.

He started getting enraged, and it was all directed towards one man.

Yoongi. The man who seemed to live in shadows because he was everywhere Namjoon looked. In his mind, in real life, he was like a thorn in Namjoon’s side.

He had tried to escape the dungeon multiple times but failed and now all he could do was hope and pray that Seokjin, Taehyung and Hoseok would notice that something was different. He hoped that his friends would devise a plan to get him out of the dungeon but as the days went past, his hope was starting to fade and so was his will to live.

Just then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs that led to the holding cells in the dungeon. He saw Yoongi come down with a plate in his hand and a flask in the other. “Ah, I see you’re awake. I was going to send one of my servants down here but I can’t risk those morons finding you.”

He handed him the plate of food and water flask through the small space between the bars and the floor. “You need to eat.”

“I heard screaming last night. She’s here, isn’t she?” Namjoon asked. He didn’t even bother looking at Yoongi.

“Maybe she is.”

“Come on, Yoongi. Stop this madness. Star isn’t Sandra and she never will be!”

Yoongi let out a bitter laugh. “Of course she isn’t, and you would know that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Yoongi looked at Namjoon as if he had grown two heads. “Your ability to act innocent never ceases to amaze me. You’re getting out of here tonight. I’m moving you elsewhere.”

“I don’t care what you do to me just don’t hurt Star, please.”

Yoongi turned around to leave but still had one last thing to say to Namjoon. “I would never do what you did.”

Namjoon was left to think about what Yoongi had said but couldn’t help but agree. He was a monster but with what Yoongi was doing, both of them were monsters.

He kicked the plate of food and it smashed into the corner of the small room as he glared at the shattered pieces of porcelain, he crawled closer and picked up a piece. In that moment, he thought about one cut and how it would end it all but he knew he had to stay alive, for Star.

He sat there, still as he looked at the broken plate for hours

He heard footsteps down the stairs once again but this time, they didn’t belong to Yoongi. It was two of his henchmen. “Get up, you filthy beast. The King wants us to get you to a nicer place. With wooden floors this time.” One of them said. His breath was so bad, it reduced Namjoon to tears.

They got closer to Namjoon and one of them reached out to grab his hand but as he did, Namjoon managed to stab him right in the armpit causing him to retreat back in pain. Blood gushed out of his arm, litters and litres poured out to the floor.

The other man realised what a mistake they made by coming into the dungeon unarmed as he also got a jab, this time, to the throat. As the men were hunched over, in pain and slowly dying Namjoon made a run for it.

He ran out of the dungeon as fast as he could to the only place he knew he’d be safe.

Staggering out into the quad, his legs were weak from sitting all day and night and he felt as though he was walking on gelatine. He got to Seokjin’s door, knocking so hard on it that he nearly broke it down.

An enraged Seokjin opened the door, “What the hell are you- NAMJOON?!”

He caught his friend before he collapsed to the flood and pulled him inside and placed him on the couch. Taehyung and Hoseok were just as shocked as Seokjin.

Namjoon was breathing heavily and he looked like was about to pass out. “Hoseok, water. Get him some water!”

Hoseok ran to the sink and poured some into a flask, rushed back and handed it to Namjoon who drank in in large gulps. The three men stood back and looked at him, frail, pale and skeletal.

“Where are you coming from, Namjoon? Where have you been? Is this the handiwork of Yoongi?” Taehyung bombarded him with a million questions at once.

“Taehyung, calm down. Can’t you see he’s exhausted? He probably hasn’t had anything decent to eat or gotten any much sleep.” Seokjin reprimanded.

“H-he has Star.” Namjoon said with all the strength he could muster. “That bastard has Star and we have to go get her.” He got up from the couch but his legs failed to carry him as he collapsed right back down.

“You are not going anywhere until you have enough strength to stand.” Hoseok said, trying to hold Namjoon down but even after losing a few pounds, he was still stronger than all of them.

“I have to save her!”

“We know Namjoon but you can’t do that looking the way you do. Rest for a while, please.” Seokjin pleaded with him.

After what felt like hours of arguing, he finally gave in and sat down steady on the couch. Seokjin hurried to the kitchen to fix him something small but filling to eat.

“Would you mind telling us what happened?” Taehyung enquired.

Namjoon relived the events that occurred to him in the past 4 weeks. How he got to the dungeon and all of Yoongi’s plans.

“So you were in the dungeon the whole time? I knew it!” said Seokjin.

“And Star? How did you know she was here?”

Namjoon cleared his throat for what felt like the 100th time. “I heard a woman screaming from the castle and had no doubt that it was her.”

“I knew Yoongi was somewhat odd but he’s gone a tad too far this time. What is he thinking?” said Hoseok.

“You’re telling me. I had some much faith and trust in him and now this…?” Taehyung couldn’t believe what he had heard Namjoon say about Yoongi either.

Seokjin was sitting quietly in his chair next to a dead fireplace. Once again, something wasn’t adding up. “What did you do, Namjoon?”

Namjoon looked at Seokjin in confusion. “I’m not sure I follow.”

“Well you must have provoked Yoongi into doing what he did. I mean, we all know that he just doesn’t do something without having a reason to.”

Hoseok stood up and approached Seokjin, “Are you defending Yoongi?”

“Did it sound like I was defending him? I’m trying to stay as neutral as possible here, Hoseok.”

“Okay, okay.” Namjoon cleared his throat. “I did try and devise a plan to get Star to trust me so I could kidnap her, just as Yoongi requested but you all know that my head and heart were in two different places. I fell for her.”

“That’s why Yoongi is so furious?” Taehyung asked and Namjoon nodded.

“We all know he hasn’t been okay since the whole ordeal with his parents and Sandra.”

Hoseok and Taehyung seemed to believe Namjoon but the ever inquisitive Seokjin knew that there was more to Yoongi and Namjoon’s tale that met the eye.

“Alright. I think we should all get some sleep. In the morning, we’ll talk about our next step from here on out.” he said. “Namjoon, you can stay here for a while. It’s too risky for you do go back to your place.”

They said their goodbyes and Seokjin and Namjoon prepared to sleep. “Look, Seokjin. I know you don’t believe me but everything I told you tonight is true. You must believe me, please.”

Seokjin sighed. “I believe you. Now get some rest, there’s much to do tomorrow.”

The tension between them was thick and only time would tell if Seokjin really did trust Namjoon.


	11. 11>>>

Star paced up and down the enormous bedroom, waiting for Yoongi to come back. She had not been able to sleep a wink since she was brought to the castle against her will. Her mind kept going back to her mother and father, to Jimin and everyone at the market. The worst part is, there was no way to escape for her.

She grew more and more frustrated by the minute and she kicked the edge of the bed. “Don’t hurt the bed.” Yoongi said causing Star to gasp.

“How do you keep doing that?!” she yelled.

“How do I keep doing what?” he calmly asked.

Star rolled her eyes and sat on the bed, her heart still beating at a fast pace. “You always appear out of nowhere like a damn ghost.”

He laughed, “I just happen to move around very quietly.”

There was silence between them until Star finally spoke. “What am I doing here, Yoongi? I did nothing wrong to you or any of the members of the royal counsel. Why am I here?”

“You are here because I couldn’t forget about you. The day I laid my eyes on you was… I felt as though I was given a second chance.” He said.

“At what?”

He walked closer to her and sat next to her on the bed. “At love.”

Star shifted away from him creating a space between them. “I don’t love you, Yoongi. I never have and I doubt I ever will. I mean, I don’t even know you.”

Those words cut to his soul but he didn’t want to show her that. “That’s okay if you don’t, it will happen, all in good time.”

“No it won’t!” she got up from the bed. “Just let me go home, please. You have no right to hold me captive in this empty vessel you call a home.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. You see, you remind me of someone and she’s gone. But you, you are like a piece of her and I have to hold on to you so I don’t lose you too.” He smiled.

Star saw the look in his eyes, almost glazed. “You’re out of your mind.”

“Maybe but at least I have what I’ve always wanted and that’s you, Sandr- I mean, Star.” He got up and headed towards the doors. “I’ll be back with your dinner.”

Star rushed to the double doors just as he closed them. A single tear slipped down her cheek and she realised that she was stuck with the King inside his castle forever. She went back to pacing back and forth until she remembered his words from earlier on.

“… _You see, you remind me of someone and she’s gone.”_

Namjoon said that she reminded him of someone too.

_“…I have what I’ve always wanted and that’s you, Sandr- I mean, Star.”_

Was Yoongi about to say Sandra? The same Sandra who has a headstone in the forest?

She knew that if she wanted answers, if she wanted to get out of the castle and be back home, she needed to play along with whatever game Yoongi was playing. She needed to comply with whatever he wanted. Every King has a weakness and Star was determined to find Yoongi’s and use it against him.

The double doors suddenly opened and Yoongi walked in with a large tray with all sorts of food on it. “Here, have something to eat.” He placed it on the bed.

Star’s eyes scanned the tray and on it was some roast chicken, an array of vegetables, mash potatoes, a glass of red wine, one glass of cold milk and a small pile of chocolate brownies. She couldn’t quite remember when last she had a decent meal but it must have been a lifetime ago because her stomached growled louder than she’d ever heard it before.

She sat and started to eat when she noticed Yoongi watching her. “Aren’t you going to eat with me?”

“Oh no, you go ahead. I have something very important to do.”

She watched as Yoongi got up and left the room, the door shutting behind him and instantly being locked. A feeling of defeat overcame her and suddenly the food didn’t look as appetising anymore.

A thought popped into her head that made her tear up.

Her parents and Jimin must be going out of their minds with worry. If only they knew that she was in the lair of the devil right under their noses. If only there was a way to escape the castle but how when all the windows had prison bars and the door seemed to be locked with the world’s strongest padlock?

She crawled into the large, cold bed and wrapped herself up in the warm fuzzy blanket but even that couldn’t make her feel any better. She was stuck where she didn’t want to be and each day that she spent locked away in the castle was a day she would never get back.

All those dreams and aspirations she told Namjoon would remain exactly that… just dreams.

Star spent the rest of that night crying herself to sleep with the little bit of hope that maybe Yoongi would let her go and tell her that she had made a huge mistake.

*

Yoongi hadn’t heard anything from the guards he had sent to fetch Namjoon and he grew suspicious by the minute.

“I guess if you want something done, you need to do it yourself.” He said to himself as he made his way down to the dungeon.

A scene of horror met with Yoongi’s eyes. His men were sprawled on the floor, all laying in a pool of their blood and one name came to mind.

Namjoon had escaped. He was loose in the castle and that means that he could easily find Star.

Yoongi ran as fast as he could back to the castle to contact the only person who could help him with this mess.

He dialled Jeongguk’s number all while trying to keep his composure.

On the third ring, the young PI answered. “Jeon Jeongguk here.”

“Jeon, its King Min. See to it that you’re at the castle in the next 30 minutes. Something is very wrong and you have to help me fix it.” Yoongi said.

Jeongguk didn’t hesitate and immediately made his way to the castle.

Exactly 35 minutes and 20 seconds later, Jeongguk was in Yoongi’s study with a determined look on his face. “I made it here as fast as I could. What’s the matter, Sire?”

Yoongi paced up and down the room which was usual when he was stressed. “That… that pest Namjoon has escaped from the dungeon. I sent a few guards down there to have him removed but the bloody incompetent imbeciles let him escape.” He let out a frustrated groan.

He walked Jeongguk through the events of what happened and the young man knew exactly where the King’s mistake was. “You actually left him alone with a porcelain plate? That’s like leaving cheese on a board for a mouse but not leaving a mouse trap.”

He got up from the couch and walked around for a bit, “He must have not gotten very far. I think I’ll get a few of my men to survey the castle and if he is here, we’ll definitely find him.”

Yoongi clenched his jaw. “How could I have been so stupid?”

The pressure was getting to Yoongi slowly but surely but now with Namjoon on the loose, the charity ball coming up soon and Star being in the castle, it felt as though everything was slowly crumbling in his hands.

Usually, he was very capable of keeping cool in situations like the one he was in but this was different. A girl was involved, but not just any girl.

It was Star.

Jeongguk once again, assured him that his plan would work out and that Namjoon would be right back where he belongs. “In the meantime, focus on the charity ball. Are you planning on taking Star with you?” the young man smiled.

Yoongi however, was not amused. “I don’t see how that is any of your business. Focus on what I pay you for, not on my next move.”

Jeongguk chuckled, “Alright, alright. I get the message loud and clear. I’ll get started on the search. If we find anything, you will be the first to know.”

“Thank you. You are dismissed.”

Jeongguk left the castle just as quickly and as swiftly as he got there leaving Yoongi to drown in his own thoughts again.

But he didn’t let his own paranoia last too long as he made his way over to Taehyung’s place. On the way, he saw both Taehyung and Hoseok walking through the quad and stopped them. “Where are you two going?”

Hoseok looked over at Taehyung nervously and fumbled over his words. “We- uh… we were uh…”

Taehyung rolled his eyes and tried his hardest to lie. “We just came from Seokjin’s place for some drinks. He wanted some company and so did we. You should’ve come over. It was very fun.”

“I was busy. I’m a King, remember? I can’t be bothered with trivial things like drinks over meaningless chatter and banter.” Yoongi rolled his eyes.

“Of course. King duties wait for no man.” Taehyung said, a glint of mischief in his eyes. He felt like making a mock of the King after what he had done to Namjoon but couldn’t risk giving away the clues to the hidden “treasure”.

“Okay, King, we have to go. We need to get some sleep and prepare to be good counsel members for you Sire.” The two men bowed as the snickered and walked past the King, making him feel like the brunt of the joke.

This angered the King even more and he took a deep breath in and breathed out, trying to calm himself. He walked to Seokjin’s door and knocked on it with harsh impact. “Seokjin, open this door at once.”

It took a few more knock before a sleepy Seokjin. “What do you want? It’s late, Yoongi.” He rasped.

“Where is he?”

“Who… are you talking about?” Seokjin stepped out and shut the door behind him, he could smell a hint of alcohol on Yoongi’s breathe. “Have you been drinking again? You reek.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “I won’t ask you again.”

“I have no idea who you’re looking for and even if I did, I doubt it would be someone I’d want to associate with.” Seokjin sassed. “It’s late. Go get some rest and we’ll talk about whatever is bothering you tomorrow morning, yes?”

In that moment, Yoongi knew there wasn’t much more he could tell or ask Seokjin. He stood there, face to face with him and for the first time in his life, felt powerless.

“I’m watching you, Seokjin.”

While the two men argued outside, Namjoon hid behind a book shelf and listened to the exchange. Now that Yoongi knew that he had escaped the dungeon, there was a bull’s-eye on his back. The back and forth between him and Seokjin went on for another few minutes before he heard silence and then the front door opened.

“You can come out, Namjoon. He’s gone.” Seokjin said as he ruffled his already messy hair. “You have to leave, find another place to hide out. Your being here is extremely risky.”

Namjoon stepped out of the small space between the wall and the book shelf and went to sit on the love seat. “I know. But I just feel so guilty leaving her here with that monster. God forbid, if he harms her, I would never be able to forgive myself.”

Silence fell in the room as the two men were in deep thought. One about a plan of action and the other about an innocent girl who had been caught between a brawl of two bulls.

“I might have a solution but we need Hoseok and Taehyung to be here so I can tell them too.”

Namjoon looked at Seokjin and creased his forehead, “Why don’t you just tell me now?”

“I have a feeling that if I do, you’ll just want to wander off and execute it yourself.”

“I’m a sensible man, Seokjin.”

“I know you are,” he stood up and walked towards his bedroom, “But are you sensible when it comes to Star?”

Namjoon was left to ponder that question and there he sat well into the hours of the morning thinking about it.

Was he?

By the time the sun was up, Namjoon was still sitting where Seokjin left him. He couldn’t get a wink of sleep knowing that Star was so close yet so far away, right under his nose but his hands were tied.

“You spent the whole night here?” Seokjin asked, walking into the kitchen.

“I couldn’t get any sleep, not while knowing that Star is right here.” His voice was soft and came out as a defeated whisper.

Seokjin came back with two mugs of black coffee and handed one to an exhausted Namjoon. He was visibly drained and had large bags under his eyes. He looked pale and sickly, far from his former self.

They sat and drank the coffee quietly until a hard knock on the door caught them by surprise.

“Seokjin, its Taehyung.”

“Hold on a minute, please.” Seokjin answered.

“I’ll get it.” Namjoon said and got up.

Taehyung waltzed in, looking at both men with worried eyes. “I have some news.”

Seokjin and Namjoon both felt uneasy at Taehyung’s words. “What news?” asked Namjoon.


	12. 12>>>

“Well, I met up with the kitchen staff this morning to confirm the menu for the charity ball and as I was walking through the quad, I saw Jeongguk talking to one of the guards. It seems Yoongi has told his little PI about Your disappearance from the dungeon. He’s on to us.” Taehyung explained.

“Okay, well now we know what we need to do to keep him off our backs.” Seokjin poured Taehyung a cup of coffee. “Someone needs to befriend Jeongguk.”

Namjoon shook his head. “Are you out of your mind? Why?”

“Think smart here, Namjoon. If someone becomes Jeongguk’s friend, we’ll know Yoongi’s every move.” Said Seokjin.

“You’re right… I say Taehyung is perfect for the job.”

“I beg your pardon?” Taehyung gaped at Namjoon. “I will not be treated like an object and who said I want to be Jeongguk’s friend?”

“Well think of this as a new adventure. You’re always telling me how you want to make friends who don’t know you like we do.” Seokjin smiled.

“Yes, but not with scum like Jeongguk.” He exasperated. “Namjoon, don’t let Seokjin bully me into this.”

Namjoon couldn’t help but laugh, “Look, I know we’re asking too much of you but please do this for me? Star’s life is at stake here and so is mine.”

Taehyung had a look of disdain on his face and he grimaced at the thought of sharing a few drinks with Jeongguk and sharing good banter with him. “I don’t like this one bit.”

The young man sulked and rolled his eyes.

Namjoon felt bad, really bad. He didn’t like making Taehyung work like this but what other choice did he have?

Taehyung was ready to have a fit and before he could attempt to choke Seokjin and Namjoon out, Hoseok walked in. his face pale from the cold winter air that blasted at him. “I apologize for being late but something doesn’t feel right around here.”

“You don’t say…” Seokjin replied.

“I didn’t take you for someone who’d stoop to the lowest form of wit, Seokjin. Has your intellect left your body?”

Namjoon sighed and shook his head at the exchange. “Uh, we have an emergency here. You two can quarrel a bit later on.”

“You’re right. Shall we start by someone telling me why I saw Jeongguk walking around like he owns the place? Why is he here?” Hoseok asked.

“That’s what we want to find out.”

“Alright Hoseok, let me fill you in. we have decided that Taehyung is going to befriend Jeongguk-“

“Not by choice.” Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

“Yes, well it may not be by choice but your will be helping a friend and we all know how important friendship is for all of us here.”

“Wait Seokjin, who’s idea was it? Because clearly Taehyung was outnumbered.”

“Thank you! That’s what I have been trying to say for the past hour and a half. Do not make me do this.” Taehyung pleaded.

There was a glint of humour in the eyes of the other three men as they watched Taehyung complain about the entire plan. Though it did seem a little mean, the others really liked to poke fun at him, it was sometimes their favourite past time.

“Okay, just try and be friend with him and see what happens. If it fails then we’ll forget about the whole thing. Does that sound better to you?”

Taehyung nodded and visibly seemed to ease his tense demeanour.

Namjoon was silent the entire time. He couldn’t help but think about Star and the fact that there was almost nothing he could do made his blood boil. His frustration was clearly visible as Seokjin spotted him clenching his jaw.

He felt sorry for his friend and wanted to do everything in his power to fix the problem.

“Alright, find a way to fix this. We need to come up with a solid plan that will help us help Star.” He said and suddenly, Namjoon’s focus was on the conversation again.

“The charity even is coming up and I know for a fact that Yoongi will have Star there to show her off.”

“You think he’d do that? Parade that poor girl like she’s an object?” Hoseok asked.

“Of course. Judging by how irrational Yoongi has been lately, I wouldn’t put it past him.” Namjoon knew Yoongi better than the man himself but for some reason, he was harsher. It was as if his best friend was no longer there and a more malicious entity had taken over his body.

“I agree with Namjoon on this one. Yoongi’s acting very strangely and that is a sign that something wicked is about to unfold.” Said Seokjin.

Indeed something wicked was about to unfold.

*

The sound of the door opening woke Star up. Her face was puffy and she had a stuffy nose from the previous night’s awful crying. Her entire body ached as she sat up and saw Yoongi walking in. It was odd to her how he looked, each day that she saw him was just odd. He looked more handsome as his face became familiar to Star.

“Good morning, Star. I trust you slept well.” He greeted with a wide smile.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. “Of course I slept like a log in a strange man’s house.”

“You’ll soon get used to seeing my face so I won’t be so strange anymore.” He chuckled. “Get up, I want you to come have breakfast with me.”

“Aren’t you afraid your servants will see me? I’m sure the whole town knows I’m missing by now.”

“Look, you’ll go back and see your parents soon but for now, I just need you here.”

Star forced herself out of the bed. “But why?” she whined.

“I am nothing to you, Yoongi. You and I are from totally different worlds. You don’t know me at all.”

He looked into her eyes, his stare cold and calculated. That made Star miss Namjoon even more, miss his warm smile and eyes.

“Well then, let’s get to know one another. I’ll wait for you in the dining hall.” He said and exited the room, once again leaving Star speechless.

She went to the bathroom and washed up then made her way to the dining hall where Yoongi sat and in wait for her. He looked her up and down, “We need to do something about your clothes. They’re old and if you’re going to live in this castle, you need to look the part.”

Star sat down, but didn’t break her stare with Yoongi. “I don’t need your charity, I just need to go back home.”

Yoongi breathed a frustrated sigh and shook his head. “You need to understand something, Star. You aren’t going anywhere.”

She looked away and clenched her jaw in anger but a question popped into her mind. “Who is Sandra?”

Yoongi sat there, almost frozen at the mention of Sandra’s name. The image of her faced appeared in his mind and he closed his eyes momentarily to try and make them disappear. The void she left when she died had turned Yoongi into nothing more than an empty shell of the man he used to be.

He opened his eyes once more and looked straight ahead at Star who was a spitting image of Sandra.

“I asked you a question, the least you could do is answer me honestly.”

“Fair enough. I do owe you that much.” Yoongi said.

He took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. “Sandra was the daughter of King Hendric Wilson, of one of the Bourne territories. East Bourne to be exact. Our parents were really close friends and both East Bourne and Geum Byeol were in good business together. We were engaged to marry…”

He became nervous all of a sudden and his palms were sweaty. This was perhaps the first time he had spoken about Sandra since her untimely death. He’d always kept it in, mourned on the inside and never ever wanted to show how much he still felt that sharp knife of grief pierce his heart.

“What happened to her?” Star asked in a soft voice.

“Something tragic.”

Star waited for Yoongi to say something else but he remained silent. All she wanted was to dig a little deeper, get to the root of the problem but he was so closed off.

“Look, if I look like Sandra I don’t think keeping me here will do anything for you.”

He looked up and for the first time, the resemblance between her and Sandra was uncanny. She had the same pair of warm brown eyes, heart shaped lips and glowing brown skin. His heart almost skipped a beat.

“I know you think this is all insane but I- I feel like I’m starting to get some of my sanity back by having you here.”

“But I’m not what you need to heal.”

“You are, you probably just aren’t aware of it yet, Star.” He smiled.

She sighed and knew arguing with him was pointless. She wasn’t going anywhere, anytime soon and she had to start getting used to that. Her family and friends were a thing of the past in that moment and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

She felt Yoongi’s presence next to her. He bent down slightly and wiped the tear from her soft cheek. It was odd seeing him like that but Star looked him in the eyes and found nothing but pain. He wasn’t a cold, malicious ruler.

He was broken and needed someone to piece him back together again but that someone was not Star.

“Chin up, you’re safe here.”

“I feel safe around my mom and dad, Jimin and Maggie. Please Yoongi, let me go home.” She pleaded with him in the gentlest voice.

He tore his gaze from Star as soon as he realized that the only emotion she felt around him was fear.

“Eat your food. You can retrieve back to the room once you’re done.” He said and walked back to the chair.

The two of them ate in silence but it wasn’t awkward, it was just odd.

After breakfast, Yoongi and Star went back to her room but while walking there, she spotted a door. It was a dazzling gold one that had beautifully crafted handles in the shape of half crescent moons. “What’s behind that door?”

“In here?” Yoongi gestured to the door. “My art room where I create a few things.”

Star wanted to ask if she could go inside and see but she was afraid and felt intimidated for some reason.

Yoongi saw it in her eyes and allowed her to enter. “Go ahead.”

She smiled slightly and pushed the heavy doors open and the room sure was a sight for sore eyes. The walls were filled with paintings, a black grand piano stood right in the middle of the room and sheet music was scattered around it.

Yoongi watched as Star walked around the room, observing the paintings in awe.

“Did you paint all these? She asked, her face instantly lighting up.

“Yes.”

“And the music? Is that all yours too?”

“Yes it is. This is my sanctuary, a place I come to when I need to get away from the madness of my life.”

Star picked up one of the pieces of paper and saw the title atop of the page.

**_Moonlight; AUGUSTUS DAWN_ **

“Wait… you are Augustus Dawn? The composer?”

Star was shocked. She was in the presence of one of the best composers she had even known. “Well, are you?”

“Yes, I am. It’s actually not a big deal.” He brushed in off as he walked to the piano, sat down and started to play.

His skilful fingers played the keys. He looked up at Star, “This might be a bit strange to you.” He smiled.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you probably didn’t expect this from me. A painter, composer… it’s far from the image everyone sees me portray.”

Star nodded. “Well yes. You are incredibly feared in the country so yes, I never would have expected to see you playing the piano or painting these beautiful images. But you are human and you need to express yourself, it’s to be expected.”

“I heard from someone that you dabble in a bit of art too.” He said as he carried on playing.

“Who is that someone?”

“Namjoon.” He said but quickly realized that he shouldn’t have.

“Namjoon… do you know where he is? I mean, the two of you are very close so you must know.” Star said with the hope that Yoongi would tell her something about his disappearance.

The music stopped and Yoongi stayed quite for a few seconds, realizing his mistake.

“Namjoon had some business to take care of outside of the country. He left without telling anyone, not even me and we don’t even know when he’ll be back. But don’t worry, I have a feeling he’ll be back very soon.” He said “For now, you need to go back to your room.”

“That’s all? There’s nothing else you want to tell me?” Star argued, still not convinced by

“What else would I want to tell you about that?” he raised his brow. “Have you befriended Namjoon?”

“Of course not. I was just concerned about him. When you’re used to seeing someone for so long, it’s a little strange when they sort of… disappear without a trace.”

Yoongi was starting to get extremely irritated with Star. Her probing was getting him frustrated by the minute. Regardless of Namjoon not being in the picture anymore, he was still lingering in her mind. Yoongi wanted that to be him, he wanted to be the one to occupy every corner of Star’s mind and his attempt at getting her to fall in love with him were all going array.

“Now, now, Star. Don’t worry yourself about a grown man who knows exactly what he’s doing. If he truly does care about anyone, he’ll surely come back and be with them again.”

Star had her big brown eyes set on Yoongi and tried to find some piece of sincerity but there was nothing. But she couldn’t help but admit that Yoongi had a way with words, it was a curse to hear him speak because she felt as though she believed every word he said about Namjoon and that didn’t sit well with her at all.

She stayed quiet, not knowing what to say but there was anger bubbling beneath the surface and she wanted nothing more than to choke the truth out of Yoongi. She refrained from doing so out of fear, fear that the King might just have her sent to the dungeon and killed.

“You should probably head back to your room again.” He said and got up from the stool. “I have had the maids take some fresh clothes for you. They should be on your bed.”

“I don’t need your charity.” Star snarled and folded her arms across her chest.

“I’m not asking you to accept the clothes, I’m telling you.”

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the room she had grown to hate. “Yoongi, you can’t keep me in this room forever. I need to go out, see get some sunlight. I’ll become sick if I stay in here too long.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

“Why? Are you afraid people might learn of your dirty little secret? That people might see weakness in you and finally realise what a coward you are?”

“Enough!” he yelled and stepped closer to her, his face almost touching hers. “Do not speak to me in that manner or your will be sorry.”

A low growl rumbled from his chest.

Star blinked a few times and stepped back. Her eyes immediately finding the floor. “I didn’t mean that.” She said but she knew that she meant every single word.

“You don’t want to make me upset, Star. Please, don’t do that to me or yourself.”

He regained some of the composure he had left and straightened out his clothes. “I have to go now. I’ll see you later for dinner. You’ll be dining with me tonight so wear one of the dresses on the bed.”

Star turned to the bed just as Yoongi closed the doors. The many options of beautiful dresses lay there, arranged by colour; all neutral of course. Her hand reached out to pick one up, it was long, black and had lace sleeves. It looked incredibly expensive, something that she would never imagine to wear let alone afford.

The next one was also black, had an asymmetrical neckline and came just past the knees. Each dress was beautiful but Star couldn’t bring herself to be content with being where she was. She sat at the edge of the bed, thinking about her parents and Jimin. Her heart began to race at a fast pace and then came the tears again. Regardless of the fact that she was falling apart, she tried to steady her breathing and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her old sweater.

After a few minutes of sitting in her numb state, she made her way to the bathroom and ran a bath. There was a massive mirror just above the black porcelain sink and she caught a glimpse of herself. Her bloodshot eyes had dark circles underneath them, signs of Yoongi’s effect on her body and her mental health. It had only been a few days since she’d been kidnapped but it felt like a decade.

Once the bath was filled up with steaming hot water, she stripped her clothing and got in, allowing her muscles to relax beneath the water. She pulled her knees to her chest and started at the golden faucet drip with water ever so slowly, droplet after droplet. Hours went past, the water turned cold and she still sat in the bathtub wishing that things were different. She laughed at the fact that she couldn't even wash her hair... Yoongi didn't know anything about Shea butter and castor oil. He didn't even leave her a detangling brush or bonnet.

Despite not wanting to accept her new reality, Star got out of the tub, dried herself off and wore a dress soft as cotton. It wasn’t quote her size as it pooled at her feet but she didn’t care. She went back to the room but was surprised when she found a few books on the bed. All of different genres; romance, thriller and fantasy.

Yoongi must have left them there for her to keep busy but even that wasn’t enough to rid her mind of the thoughts that invaded it. A defeated sigh escaped her lips and she sat on the bed, wrapped a blanket around her body and tried to read one of the books. She longed for her sketchbook and charcoal, just to be able to express what she felt inside.


	13. 13>>>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter. Please forgive me.

The King stood by his bookshelf, looking for more interesting novels to give to Star so she could ready. Maybe if he gave her something to do, she would forget about Namjoon altogether and possibly even think of Yoongi as more than just the villain in this tale.

A knock on the door distracted Yoongi from his thoughts, “Come.” He commanded.

Seokjin, Taehyung and Hoseok walked into the great big study room and sat themselves on the couches, getting ready for the meeting Yoongi had called. With his hands behind his back, he walked to where the men were sitting, “I trust you are all well rested. There is much to be done concerning the charity ball.”

“Of course my King. We have everything on track, which wasn’t with Namjoon being away.” Said Taehyung.

Seokjin was already annoyed at the sight of Yoongi after what he had done to Star and Namjoon. Being in the same room as him made his blood boil to no avail. It baffled him how Yoongi could act to nonchalant about everything, how calm he was even when he was questioned. He truly had no heart.

“Excellent. I do, however, want to make a few changed to the theme of the ball.”

Hoseok retrieved a small notepad from his blazer pocket and started to jot down the King’s orders while the other two just sat and listened.

Yoongi paced up and down while he tapped his chin, thinking. “I want you to change the theme, from the Winter Spectacular to a Masquerade theme. Inform everyone invited to purchase some masks.”

“Wait,” Seokjin shook his head, “We can’t possibly change everything. We have no less than a few days until the event takes place, it will not work.”

“Why wouldn’t it? The three of you, along with everyone else is surely capable of seeing to it that we have a successful event. Don’t make this seem difficult, Seokjin.”

“But it is! You don’t realise that because all you do is sit and drink and cause chaos!” he stood and approached Yoongi who didn’t even seem to flinch.

Hoseok stood up to create some space between the two men, “Seokjin, please. Go outside and cool off.”

‘That’s alright, Hoseok. Seokjin can leave if he wants to and I’ll take him off this event.”

Seokjin’s nose flared and his ears turned a blood red shade. He turned around and exited the meeting, slamming the door behind him.

“Now Yoongi, was that really necessary? You could have easily avoided that confrontation.” Hoseok reprimanded. “We are all under an immense amount of pressure and you aren’t being helpful with your never-ending demands.”

“If you are expecting an apology, you can forget it. There is nothing I need to be sorry about.”

Taehyung was getting frustrated at Yoongi and he excused himself.

“I hope you’re happy.” Said Hoseok.

“Talk to them and make sure that everything is ready.” Still, Yoongi did not utter an apology but instead, opened the door and showed Hoseok out.

Despite being kicked out of the castle, Hoseok remained in high spirits as usual. He walked down the cobblestones in the quad on his way to see if Seokjin was okay when he was met with an unusual looking man dressed in beige clothing, a large hat covering his head and most of his face.

“Uh, can I help you? Are you lost?” he asked the man.

“I’ve come to deliver some tea and fresh spices to the kitchen staff.” The man said, still not revealing his face.

His pitch black hair peeked from underneath the hat and it covered most of his face. He tried to avoid eye contact as best as he could.

“Alright. Leave it by the door and knock a few times. Have you been paid?”

The man nodded and scurried to the door and did as Hoseok said. He knocked on the door three times and then walked past Hoseok to leave. “Wait!” Hoseok yelled.

He noticed that the man had a mark on his wrist, similar to the one Yoongi has had for many years. It was the same shape and it the exact same spot. “Wait! Stop!”

The man walked and then ran as fast as h could out of the royals bounds and Hoseok ran after him but when he turned the corner, he was nowhere to be found.

“What on earth…” Hoseok was left baffled. He quickly made his way over to Seokjin’s place to tell them what he had just witnessed. Walking as fast as he could, he didn’t even bother knocking on the door and just walked into Seokjin’s home startling everyone inside.

“My mind is seriously playing tricks on me today.” he said, frantically.

“What on earth are you talking about, Hoseok? What did Yoongi do?” Taehyung asked.

He tried to find the words to explain what he just saw but none came to mind. He just stood there, questioning his own sanity. Could it be that Yoongi isn’t who they think he is?

“Hoseok, out with it and just tell us what the matter is.” Said Seokjin.

“I… this may sound strange but what if I told you all that Yoongi might not actually be _Yoongi_?”


	14. 14>>>

Silence fell in the room as the men stared at Hoseok as if he had grown 3 heads.

Namjoon suddenly burst into laughter and wiped a tear from his eye. He could bring himself to believe what Hoseok had just said. The possibility of that happening was one in a million, unless of course, his doppelgänger decided to show face and mess with everyone’s mind.

“Don’t start with that nonsense. It’s the last thing we need right now.”

“No but think about it. Yoongi has been acting a lot stranger than we’re used to and the possibility of that being true is very high.”

Seokjin huffed and shook his head, “Okay, okay enough with the jokes. Yes, it’s true that Yoongi has been acting a tad abrasive but that’s nothing new.”

Hoseok sighed, “Well, I must look like a fool right now.”

“It’s alright,” Taehyung smiled. “I also had that thought cross my mind.”

“You did?”

“Yes after the accident back at the Min vacation home, Yoongi just took a turn for the worst. But I guess it is normal for people to act out when they don’t know how to deal with grief.”

Namjoon cleared his throat and brought attention to himself. “Well uh, I have some news.”

“What news?”

“I have decided to move. Seokjin was right, staying here is like putting myself in the firing line and if I’m going to help bring Yoongi down, I need to be alive.”

He didn’t tell then men of how he was so close to being in danger once again when Jeongguk came and knocked on Seokjin’s door.

“By the way, how far are you with your attempts to get acquainted with Jeongguk?” he asked Taehyung who looked to be far away, deep in his own thoughts.

“What?” he asked.

“Uh, Jeongguk… how are thing going with that?” Namjoon asked again.

“They’re going, I can assure you of that.” He said, biting his nails nervously.

“You haven’t done anything, have you?”

“Well of course, and that’s because I don’t want to.” Taehyung rolled his eyes at Namjoon. “Look, you’re a good friend of mine but I will not do what you’ve asked of me. It won’t happen.”

“But why? You hardly have any issues making new friends so Jeongguk is no different. What is happening?”

Taehyung didn’t answer, instead, he gulped down the cup of coffee he had sitting on the table. He drank and drank, not paying attention to how scalding hot it was. Anything to avoid answering Namjoon’s never-ending questions.

Namjoon clearly saw that asking Taehyung to do him one small favour wasn’t going to get him anywhere. But he noticed his odd behaviour. There was surely another reason that made him refuse to be friends with Jeongguk so he could spy on him. Something must have happened or he must have seen something that made him react the why he does even at the slightest mention of Jeongguk’s name. Namjoon was to get to the bottom of it but he wasn’t quite sure if all the other men noticed Taehyung’s behaviour.

“Its okay, Taehyung. You don’t have to do this and I most definitely will not force you to do it. But if you do change your mind, feel free to help in any way that you can.”

Taehyung finally put the giant mug down and looked at Namjoon for a few seconds. “A-are you sure? I really do want to help, but not like this.”

“Of course. If it makes you uncomfortable then I wouldn’t be much of a good friend if I forced you into it.”

Taehyung smiled and nodded, visibly looking less tense.

Seokjin cocked his head to the side, “One would swear something happened between you and Jeongguk with the way that you’re ignoring him.” He laughed.

“Nothing happened!” Taehyung snapped.

“Okay, calm down. I didn’t mean for you to bite my head off.”

Silence fell on the room and tensions were clearly high… until Seokjin dropped a bombshell. “I’m going into the castle tonight.”

“What?!” the other three said in unison.

“I don’t think I need to repeat myself. I need to try and get Star out of that place.”

Hoseok stood up from where he was seated, clearly getting nervous at the thought of Seokjin throwing himself into the mouth of a lion. “Are you out of your mind? You don’t know what Yoongi is capable of in whatever state he’s in!”

“Exactly and that’s what makes me fear for that poor girl in there. I may be part of the counsel but I refuse to let an innocent human being fall victim to Yoongi’s wrath… or whomever is in that castle since Hoseok is convinced Yoongi has a doppelgänger.”

“I think this is madness.” Namjoon said. “You get upset when I want to do something to save Star but you go and do the exact same thing?”

“I never said I make good decisions, Namjoon.”

“If you go, I’m coming with you.”

Taehyung’s eyes went wide, “Wait! Do you both want to die?”

Namjoon and Seokjin looked at each other and as if by cognisant communication, they knew they were both in over their heads and Taehyung was right.

There was a possibility of both of them dying at the hands of Yoongi’s henchmen that surrounded the castle at night. It would be fatal to have Yoongi win.

“Maybe we need to think this through.” Namjoon said, slouching back into the couch.

“I hate to admit this but you are right. But I just can’t help but feel useless with Yoongi being in there. Who knows what he’s doing to that poor girl or what he even has planned to the event coming up.” Seokjin ranted on and on. “I hate this feeling of incompetence. It’s like my hands are tied but rope and even though it loose, I still can’t get free.”

It was difficult on all of them but it was especially difficult for Namjoon. He knew that Yoongi wasn’t just after his head because of Star. There was a secret that he was holding on to and knew that Yoongi might have forgiven him but he most certainly has not forgotten.

There was a knock on the door that startled all of them and Namjoon made a run for it, hiding himself in Seokjin’s bedroom. Once the coast was clear, Seokjin went to answer.

One of Yoongi’s servants stood in front of Seokjin, “Good day, one of the guests for the charity ball has requested to see both Master Hoseok and you. They’re waiting in the dining hall of the castle.” The young man said.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes.” Seokjin nodded and dismissed the servant.

A few moments later, they both headed to the castle and left Namjoon and Taehyung together to figure out a way to work through their plans.

Namjoon remembered what had happened earlier and sat next to Taehyung on the couch. “I have a question to ask you.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“This is about you and Jeongguk.”

Taehyung tensed up, once again and Namjoon instantly noticed. “See! You’re doing it again! What on earth is going on?”

“Nothing Namjoon. I just hate him and it’s all because he does all of Yoongi’s dirty work and gets away with it.”

Namjoon wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure? Because I also hate him but I don’t tense up and try to avoid the conversation when he’s brought up.”

Taehyung had never been the kind of person to lie and certainly not to his best friends. He always kept some level of honesty with them, things had always been transparent. He knew that if he told Namjoon what had happened, he wouldn’t have an issue with it.

He let out a heavy sigh, “Alright, you’re right. Something did happen but promise me that this will stay between us?”

Namjoon pressed his lips into a flat line but nodded after a few seconds.

“Well, I met Jeongguk at a pub a few minutes outside the town. I went there to clear my head but also to see a friend of mine I knew from my childhood. She had just gotten out of prison and escaped the death penalty after I begged Yoongi not to execute her publicly.”

“Wait, Seon Haru is your friend? The one who’s been stealing from multiple businesses and households?”

“Yes and before you say anything, just know that she is a good person but things have been a little rough for her.”

“I don’t judge, Taehyung. You know this.” Said Namjoon.

Taehyung nodded and continued, “Well, her and I had a few drinks and then Jeongguk walked in. he was by himself and back then, I didn’t know he was Yoongi’s PI. He saw me and Haru sitting together and came to us… I thought he was interested in Haru but he uh, he offered to buy me a drink.”

“Oh…”

“I am not interested in men, Namjoon.”

“I didn’t say anything and even if you are, I wouldn’t have much to say about that. You are who you are and I will still be your friend.”

It was refreshing for Taehyung to get that kind of reaction. “I think I might be confused about certain things. I just need time to figure myself out.”

Namjoon smiled at the man sitting next to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder, “Take all the time you need but just don’t let Yoongi find out. You know he has a law against people who see love as love, regardless of gender.”

“Don’t remind me… I could possibly die for being myself.” Taehyung dreadfully thought about the consequences.

“But tell me, did you and Jeongguk ever…”

“What?! No!”

“Relax, Taehyung. I just wanted to know if he ever courted you.”

“Oh,” Taehyung said and turned beet red. “Well, he tried to but I didn’t let him.”

“Do you find him attractive?”

“Yes, even though I shouldn’t find a criminal attractive.”

“Do you often think about what it would be like to be in a relationship with him?”

Taehyung thought about it for a minute and his lips slightly twitched into a smile, “Sometimes.”

“Well, I hope one day you’ll know what you want. Man or woman, I still want to be best man at your wedding.” Namjoon said, much to Taehyung’s disapproval.

“No marriage, please.” He laughed.

*

Night time had fallen over Geum Byeol and the winter chill had everyone locked in their homes, away from the unforgiving cold. He walked alone down a long street that led to his small hut. He go close to being caught out by Hoseok. If he hadn’t run as fast as he did, thing would probably be different.

As he walked, he took his hat off knowing that the streets were empty and dark and no one would see him. The moonlight shone on his pitch black hair as he walked ever so slowly. Life had not been the same since the accident. He was dethroned by an outsider and couldn’t even defend the sacred Min name because of the imposter who took away what his, took away his birth right and everything that came with.

He swore to get his revenge and finally get rid of the man who had turned his life upside down. He went from being King to working at a fish market. He went from being loved by his people, to hiding his face in shame.

No one knew that he was the real King. No one knew all the demons he was battling and the guilt he felt from losing what his parents has taken decades to build. He let it all slip through his fingers but no more. He was prepared to give up his last breath for his kingdom and all that was in it.

He shared the hut with a man who was as old as the moon and the stars. His face had sunken and had wrinkles each telling a story. He was blind but what he lacked in sight definitely made up for in personality. Every night, he would tell stories of when he was younger, how he travelled the world and saw lands most people would only dream of, ate food most only hear of and wore clothes so grand that the elite would envy him.

He ran away from his home country and its strict laws to find refuge in Geum Byeol. He found it but life wasn’t always as easy as he would’ve wanted it to be. He had love and lost it a few times, had happiness and lost that too but he never gave up on living a true life he could be proud of in his old age.

Every now and then however, there would be a hint of sadness in his voice when he told these stories. One could easily tell that he longed for his youth, the freedom he once had and the life he once lived on his own without having to depend on anyone.

“Oh, you’re back.”

“You might be blind but your senses are extremely sharp still, Xiao Chen.”

“Of course, Yoongi. I can’t see but I can certainly punch as hard as I kick.” He said, balling his small fragile fists up.

Yoongi simply chuckled and set the small basket of food on the table. “I brought some dinner. I figured you hadn’t eaten yet.”

The old man waved Yoongi off, “What good is food when you’re going to die soon.”

“Xiao Chen, you can’t say that. You are as fit as an ox and you still have me and I can assure you that once I get what’s rightfully mine, you will be able to go back and travel the world just as you did before.”

Xiao Chen looked at Yoongi and gave him a grin. “I guess I could live another decade.”

The both of them laughed and began to eat their meal. Xiao Chen struggled to find the bowl a few times but Yoongi was there to help. “Young man, if you hadn’t been here I probably would have died of starvation.”

“It’s the least I could do Xiao Chen. You took me in when no one else would and for that I am eternally grateful.” Yoongi said and slurped on some noodles.

“You know, you still haven’t told me what happened that lead you to show up at my doorstep half-dead. Who is it that wanted to see you gone?” Xiao Chen asked a question that Yoongi was not quite ready to answer.

How could he possibly make it seem normal?

His insane doppelgänger had taken over and Yoongi couldn’t quite explain that without looking and sounding insane.

“Well Xiao Chen, there are some things that I cannot explain for the moment but I can tell you that I have been wronged more times than I can actually count. Once those wrongs have been righted, I promise to tell you everything.”

Xiao Chen shook his head, “Kids today. Always so secretive about their lives.”

After their small dinner, Yoongi washed the bowls and chopsticks and then went to wash up while Xiao Chen sat outside and played his old bamboo flute, the melody attracting the ears of the neighbours.

“You play well, Xiao Chen.” One of the neighbours yelled from his front door, where he stood with his wife and they watched the old man skilfully play away.

The song Xiao Chen played was similar to the one that Yoongi’s father always played for him on the piano when he was a child. It was his favourite and probably will be, forever. But it sounded different when played on the bamboo flute. It was much more… sad. It reminded Yoongi of everything that he had lost.

When he was finished inside the hut, he took an old tattered blanket and draped it over Xiao Chen’s shoulders so he wouldn’t get cold.

The moon was bright and almost everything was visible. As Xiao Chen played on, serenity came over Yoongi and for the first time in a long time he was calm and his mind was filled with many thoughts. Maybe it was the music or the moonlight or maybe even the thought of him finally getting his revenge but everything seemed okay at that moment.

Xiao Chen stopped playing and they both sat there taking the silence in.

“That was rather nice, Xiao Chen.”

“My father taught it to me. It has a very heart-breaking tale.”

“Is it the tale of the Lotus prince and his princess?”

“Yes,” Xiao Chen turned to Yoongi. “How did you know?”

“My father told me the story when I was a small boy. He told me how the princess was forced into marriage by the prince and how he ended her young life simply because she wanted to be free.” He reminisced. “It’s the oldest tale in folklore.”

Xiao Chen chuckled and shook his head “Its all true, you know?”

“The story? I don’t think so… The whole thing just seems too tragic to be true.”

“Well my young friend, some tragedies happen in real life. The real world is a much frightening.” The man said as he stood up. “Just remember that.”

Yoongi was left alone to sit and think about what Xiao Chen had said. He thought about how he was horribly dismissed from his own home by a stranger and how everyone carried on as normal. As if they weren’t living with an imposter.

He was getting more and more determined to get take Geum Byeol back and once again, honour the memory of his parents.


	15. 15>>>

THE MORNING SUN shone through the small windows of the hut Yoongi shared with Xiao Chen. He got up early, swept the small area inside as quietly as possible so as to not wake the old man up but even the sound of a pin drop could wake him. “What time are you heading into the fish market today? I want to come with you to buy some fresh octopus.” He said.

“In a few minutes actually and why would you want to buy fish? Who’ll cook it for you?”

The old man laughed and shook his head, “You seem to underestimate me, young man. I lived just fine before you came along and I think I can still manage. However, you have been quite the help I must admit.”

“It is my duty to take care of those who cannot take care of themselves. I am here now, Xiao Chen. You don’t have to do anything by yourself.”

This warmed the man’s weary old heart. He was so grateful to Yoongi that he just didn’t know how he would be able to repay him for all his efforts. He still wasn’t sure of why such a bright young man would choose to look after a blind old man with not much to live for.

“I must ask; why do you take such good care of me when there is a world out there just waiting for you to explore it? I will die soon but you my young friend, still have your entire life waiting for you.”

Yoongi simply smiled and continued preparing lunch for Xiao Chen to eat later on during the day. “Well, you remind me of my mother… as odd as that might sound.”

“Your mother?”

“Yes.”

“Oh well I guess I will take that as a compliment.” The old man said but he could sense a change in the ambiance. “Do you miss your mother?”

Yoongi let out a weary sigh, “Everyday, Xiao Chen. Every single day.”

“I hope you find comfort in knowing that one day, you’ll get to see her again but until then just know that she is with you. You can’t see her or even touch her but she is with you my young friend. All will be well.”

Yoongi nodded and somehow felt a sense of serenity from Xiao Chen’s words. They were like a warm blanket for his cold heart, a light of hope on his dreary days. This is why he was motivated to go back to the castle and take back his pride and his home.

After breakfast, Yoongi bid a farewell to Xiao Chen and told him he’s be back a bit later on. After a long walk to the market, he finally arrived at the spice stall and started to get to work.

Who would’ve known that a man born into royalty and destined to be the greatest leader in history would be found crushing and mixing and grinding spices at a fish market?

Life had indeed taken a strange turn for Yoongi.

*

* 

At the castle, preparations for the charity ball were underway and everyone was busy. Meanwhile, in the coldest room in the castle, Star sat on the large bed and plotted her escape. This time, she was determined to leave and never come back and she would succeed… even if it meant killing the man who had turned her life upside down.

While she was distracted by her own thoughts, she didn’t notice Yoongi come in. he made his way over to the bed and sat at the foot of it. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Star snapped out of her trance and looked at the King who had his eyes only on her. He looked particularly radiant, his skin as pale as the moonlight was a complete contrast to his pitch black hair and the angry looking scar on his face. “Did you hear what I said, Star?” he chuckled.

“I heard you.” She sneered. “I’m fine.”

“Very well, I can see that you don’t care to share what’s on your mind but just know that I am here if you need to talk.”

Star looked at him and raised her brow. “Why would I ever confide in you?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps you might have grown used to being here, to being around me.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the iron bar clad window. The sun barely peaked out from behind the mass of grey clouds and that worsened Star’s mood. “How long until you let me go?”

Yoongi leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. “I told you, I can’t do that.”

“You are unbelievable…”

“However, I have a treat for you.” He smiled and ignored Star’s comment.

“Do I get to go outside and breathe some fresh air? I’m tired of being here and smelling citrus wood and old books.”

“Not quite. The charity ball is in five days and you my dear, are to be my date. It should be fun for you.”

This was it. This was the moment that Star had been waiting for.

Suddenly, a smile crept on her face and her eyes lit up. “A charity ball, you say?”

“Yes, the very elite will be there.”

“Will Namjoon be there?”

Yoongi closed his eyes briefly and opened them again, looking very annoyed. “Namjoon will not be coming back for a while. We shall have to continue the ball without him and I’m sure wherever he is, he is having the time of his life.”

Star’s heart skipped two beats and she could think of only one horrible thing; could it be that Yoongi had Namjoon killed?

Yoongi saw the sudden change in her face and that smile that he was so fond of but saw very little of faded very quickly. He wanted to make her smile just as much as she did at the mention of Namjoon but he knew that he could never and nothing made him more upset.

“What is it that Namjoon has that I don’t? Is my wealth not enough for you? Or my status?” He looked at her with pain in his eyes.

“Its not about that, Yoongi.”

“Then what is it? Please, just spare my heart and tell me why I can’t have what Namjoon has.

“You’ll never understand, Yoongi. And that’s because there’s a hole where your heart used to be. You know nothing about human emotion and I don’t know what happened in your past but its taken away what little heart you had and replaced it with something sinister. You kill people who go against you by beheading them, you let your people suffer all in the name of money and fame. You are not a King, you are a dictator and no one in their right mind would think of falling in love with someone like you.”

Silence fell upon the room and Yoongi got up ever-so slowly from the bed and walked away from Star with his head hung low. Suddenly, he turned around and faced her. His face was hard of emotion, “You are quite correct. Yoongi is all of those things but you see the thing is; I am not Yoongi.”

Star couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh my, what damage your delusion has done to you. If you’re not Yoongi, then who are you? Because I know for a fact that you can try to mask reality behind your delusion but you can never change what you’ve done over the past few years.”

She continued to laugh bitterly at the man who stood before her.

“Alright then, I can see you don’t believe me so I shall show you.” He said and got closer to her. He started to rip the scar from his face only, it wasn’t a real scar… it was prosthesis. His face looked so much cleaner without it, so much more… exposed. His skin looked as soft as a feather, not a single open pore in sight or a blemish. By god, he was handsome.

“What…?” Star was stunned.

“Do you believe me now? And you should consider yourself lucky that I am trusting you with this big secret, it was never my intention to tell anyone.” He said.

“But, how?” she asked, her forehead creased in confusion.

“Can I trust you? Trust that you’ll never betray me after I divulge my secrets to you?”

Star nodded her head without hesitation and her doe eyes got bigger as she grew more curious. “I promise I won’t tell anyone. I mean, who would I tell? The four wall of this bedroom you’re keeping me in?”

“Keeping you in here is for your own good, Star.”

“I suppose you want me to be grateful to you, right Yoongi?”

Yoongi grew amused and shook his head, “My real name is Yoon Seok.”

Star remained quiet as she waited for… Yoon Seok… to continue.

“I am the forgotten son of Min Dushik and his wife Seojin. You see our mother was unfaithful to our father for a long time and Yoongi and I were fruits of her infidelity. My father found out on the day that we were born and instead of keeping both of us, he decided it was best to keep the stronger one of us. Yoongi was born first so he was the chosen one. He also didn’t want to be reminded of the pain our mother caused him.”

His voice became softer, more calm… it sounded like a whisper and Star got closer to where he sat on the bed to get a better listen.

“I was given to some low-life and his wife to be raised far away from Geum Byeol where no one would recognise me or even find me. I was abandoned by my own parents and what a solemn life I lived. The man who adopted me was a drunkard who beat his wife more times in a day than I could count and made every day an ongoing nightmare. I didn’t even know that I was a blue-blood back then, I just thought I was one of the unlucky ones who were born and raised into a house of hatred and violence.”

“How did you find out?” Star asked, her own voice barely audible.

Yoon Seok rubbed his hands nervously together, “I was sent by my father to deliver a parcel to his close friend right here in Geum Byeol. I travelled for a few days and finally got to his house. On my way back home, I stopped at the market to pick up a few things for my mother and that’s when I saw him. He looked exactly like me, I couldn’t believe my eyes. I went home and demanded answers from my parents and that’s when they told me everything, said they were glad I saw Yoongi because they were tired of living a lie.”

“Does Yoongi know he has a twin brother? Did he know the entire time?”

Yoon Seok laughed slightly, “Of course he knew. The King and Queen told him everything and prepared him for in case I decided to come in search of my true identity and family.”

He looked at Star, “Do you know that when I came here, they wouldn’t even allow me in the premise? I am their son for god’s sake. They didn’t want a small, weak child like me so they threw me away and decided to raise their golden son. I hated them for that and hated Yoongi for allowing his own twin brother to be thrown away into an abyss.”

Star could see the hurt in Yoon Seok’s eyes. A first since she’s arrived at the castle. His eyes became glossy and it was oddly heartbreaking to see.

“I vowed to take them down and claim what was also rightfully mine and I did.”

Star remembered all those stories that her father used to tell her about Geum Byeol’s royal family and how the King and Queen’s death was not a fatal accident.

“Were you…” she gulped, “Were you responsible for…”

“Yes, yes I was. I killed them at their vacation home. Yoongi could’ve died too had he not escaped but I removed him from the castle and no one even caught on. Its amazing what a little makeup can do.” He smirked and that sinister look in his eyes was back again, only this time it was hauntingly disturbing.

Yoon Seok soon realized that Star was getting frightened, “Don’t worry, I would never hurt you and you know that.”

“I have one question; where do I fit in all of this?”

Yoon Seok let out a deep sigh, “I suppose I should tell you the truth about that too.”

Star pressed her lips into a flat line and answered. “Yes, that’s a bit obvious since you’ve already started telling me everything.”

“You know, when I came in here this morning I really didn’t intend on telling you any of this. But I do want you to start trusting me.”

“Trusting you does not mean that I’m going to fall in love with you, Yoongi… I mean, Yoon Seok.” She corrected herself. “This is strange, all of it. You can’t force love.”

“I know and that is a painful truth I’ve been trying to avoid when it comes to you.” He said.

“Well… tell me about Sandra.”

Yoon Seok thought about it for a while. Would telling Star all about Sandra be worth it or would he be wasting his time? Its not like she would ever love him as Sandra did and come what may, her resentment towards him for kidnapping her would never change.

He did all this because he wanted Star to trust and love him but he couldn’t have one without the other. He wanted it all and the King got what the King wanted.

Always.

A few hours into sharing, Star finally understood the reason for her kidnapping but it still didn’t make much sense. “Both you and Yoongi were in love with the same girl?”

“Yes. You see Sandra was different. She didn’t see people for what they were, all she cared about was the heart. How you treated people and the world you live in. When we met, she didn’t care that I was poor and came from a horrendous background. She loved me for me.” 

Star could see how fondly Yoon Seok spoke of Sandra. “So, she was in love with Yoongi as well?”

He sighed, “She wasn’t. But if her family wanted to keep their ties with Geum Byeol and continue trading with us, their daughter needed to marry Yoongi.”  
It tore him apart to know that his one true love was promised to his brother who wanted nothing to do with him. All his life, he never got what he wanted but finally, he had Sandra. But she too, was to be taken away by the very family that abandoned him. 

“I couldn’t allow her to go ahead and marry Yoongi. She was the one thing I couldn’t bear to lose because no one loved me like she did.” He smiled slightly as he remembered her. “She was like a ray of sunshine during all my gloomy days. Now how could I possibly let that go?” 

Star listened intently and for the first time since her kidnapping, she saw a different side to Yoon Seok. He was laying it all bare, finally availing himself to vulnerability.   
“How exactly did she die?” 

“She ended her own life. Before she did, she had written a letter telling her family everything and they found out some awful things that she had been hiding.” 

“Like what?” 

“She was getting abused by the King. He did some unmentionable things to her and it got worse when he found out about me.”

Star gasped and her eyes grew wide. “So it’s true what they said about the King. He really was a horrible man. Was Yoongi aware?”

“Of course but he’s not man enough to stand up to anyone.”

Star listened, eyes wide open and her full attention was on the man in front of her. She felt guilty for judging him before she even got to know him but no one blame her. She was kidnapped by him.


	16. 16>>>

NAMJOON PACED UP AND DOWN Seokjin’s small living room thinking long and hard about what to do next. This had become a norm for him. He was anxious, he wanted to save Star, to be with her but he knew he had to be patient. But the wait was killing him.

After Seokjin and Hoseok came back from the castle the night before, they had all devised a plan on how to get Star out of the castle. However, with Jeongguk and his goons still roaming around the castle premises, it was almost impossible for them to do anything because Namjoon was still a wanted man.

“Namjoon, stop pacing. You’ll make yourself more anxious and that isn’t good.” Seokjin said as he read the morning herald and drank his coffee.

“I can’t help it. What if your plan doesn’t work?”

“Do you take me for a fool, Namjoon?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Good, then I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t insult my intelligence by questioning whether the plan will work. The charity ball is the perfect diversion for us. We go in, do as we agreed and get Star out of the castle and then, we strike.”

Namjoon kept wondering whether getting rid of Yoongi was a good decision. There was no denying that he had done some questionable things in the past, punished criminals in the most inhumane way possible but he was _still_ a good friend; one that was troubled and maybe just needed a little help working through a few issues.

“Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts.” Seokjin interrupted Namjoon’s train of thought.

“No, it’s not that I just… do you think killing Yoongi is really necessary?”

Seokjin took his eyes off of the newspaper’s front page and looked at Namjoon. “Please tell me you are joking.” He said. “He wanted to kill _you_ , had you cooped up in a small stench filled dungeon, he killed many people and had their heads thrown into the river, he kidnapped the girl that you’re in love with and you want us to go _easy_ on him?”

Namjoon didn’t say anything but simply shrugged his shoulders.

“What does he have over you? Is there something he knows that we don’t?”

There was indeed but Namjoon wasn’t about to tell Seokjin that. He couldn’t risk being another target or even being hated by his best friends so he lied to save himself.

“I just think killing people is wrong, Seokjin.”

“But it’s okay when Yoongi does it to innocent people, right?”

Namjoon sighed, “That’s not what I meant. I’m just not too fond of the idea of murder.”

“Do you want to save Star and the whole of Geum Byeol from Yoongi’s dictatorship? If you do, you shouldn’t have a problem doing this? It’s for the best and you know it.”

Seokjin was right but something just didn’t feel right.

Just then, Taehyung and Hoseok walked in with swords in hand and big smiles on their faces which baffled Namjoon.

Did everyone find pleasure in this but him?

“Ah, good morning.” Seokjin greeted them. “I see you’ve found some decent swords.”

“Yes indeed, Seokjin. Only the best. These come from our swordsman who crafted the battle swords from 5 decades ago.” Hoseok said. “I still can’t he’s still alive after so many wars and battles he’s gone through. The man is nothing but skin and bones but by God, he’s still good at his job.”

He handed one to Namjoon and then one more to Seokjin. “It’s best to get familiar with the swords before the night of the event. We don’t want any nasty surprises.”

“I for one, am an expert sword fighter.” Taehyung said, mindlessly waving the sharp metal object about with no care for the other three men in the room.

Seokjin stood up and stopped him, “I think not. Stop it before you chop someone’s finger off.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes and sat down, sulking.

“I will teach us all how to handle the weapons but in the meantime, tell me where Jeongguk and his men are.”

Hoseok sat down next to Taehyung, “Well, we saw two of the patrolling the garden out back, another two were at the front gate and four were in between our houses and the rest of the castle’s premises. We haven’t seen Yoongi yet. He’s somewhere in the castle.”

Namjoon’s heart sank. He knew Yoongi was with Star doing Lord knows what to her.

“I think he might be with Star.”

“You think?” Namjoon snarled with sarcasm.

Hoseok raised his brow, “No need to get lip with me. We are here to help you but if you want to do this by yourself then by all means, please do.”

“I apologize. I just can’t help but feel frustrated at the fact that I sit in here all day and do nothing while all of you go out there and get things done. I feel useless.”

“You’re not useless, Namjoon. We know that if you leave Seokjin’s place, you might not come back alive. We understand and we’re all trying to keep you safe but you need to help us by calming yourself down. Your energy could put us all in a bad space and we might not get Star back like we promised you.” Said Taehyung in a calm voice.

For someone who had a sword in his hand and malicious intentions in his head, he sure was calm, cool and collected. He seemed to be in a serene place, unlike Namjoon who was all over the place and maybe he needed to take his friend’s advice. He needed to stay calm.

“Okay, we need to proceed with caution in the next few days. We can’t do anything that’ll make Yoongi or Jeongguk and his goons suspicious. We move like panthers.” Said Seokjin.

“Why panthers? Why can’t we be Lions or even Tigers?” Taehyung asked.

The eldest sighed, “Be whatever you want, it doesn’t matter. Just be discreet, alright?”

“Yes.” They all agreed in unison.

After a quick brunch that Seokjin made for everyone, they all left Namjoon and went to the castle for an impromptu meeting that Yoongi had called.

When they arrived, a tune was playing inside the castle. It was calming, the singer had a cherub like voice and sang something about being someone’s calico cat. The vinyl played and played as the three men got closer to the source. The study.

They opened the door and the vinyl was louder. The King was stood by the large window overlooking the garden. He held a book in his hands and had a content look on his face, like a cat after a good meal. He looked different, there was a bit of colour in his face, his cheeks were a tint of pink and the bags under his eyes were almost gone.

“Sire?” Hoseok called out. Yoongi’s eyes darted to the door and he smiled as soon as he saw them which was rare. It was rather frightening.

“Ah, good. You’ve arrived. Please take a seat. I apologize for calling you all here on such short notice but as you all know our annual charity ball is only a few days away so, I need to discuss a few things with you. First, Sandra’s parents are coming too so I thought I should remind you that you should refrain from any mention of their late daughter.”

They all looked at each other as if the King had just spoken gibberish.

“Is something the matter?” he asked them, taking a seat on his chair.

“No, not at all. We just thought that her parents wanted nothing to do with you.” Said Taehyung.

After Sandra’s tragic passing, her parents blamed him for it and the entire Min family. But that was all about to change because he was determined to make a change in their relationship.

“Well, I want to show them how sorry I am and put the past behind us.”

The three men stared at the King. Was he really ready to forget about Sandra as if she wasn’t the love of his life? As if he wasn’t willing to give up his life for hers? This baffled everyone in the room.

“This is all very strange to me.” Hoseok muttered under his breath.

“Do you have something to say, Hoseok? If so, I would appreciate it if you’d speak up.” he said with an eerie smile. His behaviour was even odder. He seemed happier, nicer, there was a strangeness in his demeanor which unsettled the three men sitting in his study.

“I don’t have much to say, Sire but you seem to be in a better mood today. I just wonder what the cause of this sudden burst of joy is.”

“Well my dear friend, life is ultimately turning out to be quite wonderful. There is no use for me to sit around and mope all day, feeling sorry for myself and not doing my job of leading Geum Byeol to success.”

Seokjin nodded and paid no mind to the King and his strange behaviour. The meeting went on for another hour and finally concluded when Yoongi was called by one of his servants to come observe something for the charity ball.

“I will keep in touch and I trust you will do the same. We are only a few days away from the event and I want all to go smoothly.” He said, standing up and walking the men to the door.

“We most certainly will, Sire. Good day.” Hoseok said and bowed.

The men parted ways and him and went to the kitchen where he inspected the dished which were to be served at the event. All traditional Korean dishes with the exception being dessert. Dozens of key-lime and walnut pies were laid out and placed on the large table. The sweet smell hit Yoongi and he couldn’t help but take one for himself to share with Star a little later during the day.

“Everything looks good and on point. Thank you for your hard work.” He said to his staff. “Where is the breakfast tray I asked you to prepare.” he asked and was immediately handed a tray will an assortment of breakfast foods.

“Thank you. Get back to work now, please.”

He left soon after, en route to Star’s room. He was excited to see her and that was evident by the little pep in his step as he walked the long hallway.

He gently knocked on the door and opened it. On the bed, Star sat with a book in her lap. Her hair was an overflowing mess of beautiful black curls. She looked up and her big brown eyes lit up when she saw the tray full of food.

“Good morning, Star.”

She smiled at him, for the first time since she’s been kidnapped. “I don’t know what I should address you as.”

“Call me whatever you want. Here’s some breakfast.” He placed the tray in front of her.

“I have come to request something from you.”

“It’s not for my hand in marriage, is it?” she asked, nibbling on a piece of crispy bacon.

He laughed and that surprised Star. She didn’t think he ever laughed or much less showed any other human emotion. It was quite a sight. She didn’t realize how long she stared at him for until he cleared his throat.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“No, nothing is alright. I’m stuck in this castle, held against my will with a delusional man.”

“I see. Well I hope that delusional man comes to his senses and lets you go.”

Star rolled her eyes and pushed the tray of food away. “You make me so angry. I hate you and I hate being in here.”

“You wouldn’t be the first person to say that. Listen, I need you to accompany me to the charity ball. It’s a masquerade event so no one will see or recognise you. I’ll have my servants come and get you ready. You are to wait for me in the private dining hall.”

“Do I have a say in this or am I just expected to agree?”

“You don’t really have much of a choice. You see, this event is very important to me and it is also very important that I show my people that I have become a much better leader.”

Star huffed, “Kidnapping young girls is a classic example of a great leader. Good on you, Your Majesty.”

“I don’t appreciate your tone.”

“I don’t appreciate _you_.” She argued.

He shook his head, “You know, I could’ve easily just snapped your neck the first time you disrespected me but I didn’t because I actually care for you.”

“Stop with your lies. The only reason why I’m here is because I look like the girl you were in love with. You don’t care, you just want to feed your delusion.” She yelled. “And you know what? I think I’d be better off dead because I don’t see a point in living right now.”

She folded her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

“You think you have me all figured out?”

“Like a mediocre folklore tale.”

She reminded him so much of Sandra. Her quick wit was enough to cause his grief to worsen. “Well that may be so but it certainly does not mean I need you to speak to me however you choose. I am still your King.”

“Actually, you’re not. The real King is somewhere out there, doing God knows what and you’re here ruining everything.” She was getting teary eyed.

“I regret telling you everything.”

“I’m actually glad you told me.”

Silence fell into the room as they stared at each other, fury in both their eyes but for Yoon Seok, that fury soon became guilt. He took a step back and realized what he was doing. This is how he pushed Sandra away, this is why she ended up choosing Yoongi over him and this is why she died. He drove her away.

All Sandra ever did was love Yoon Seok but he wanted to change her, make him into something that was never destined to be. He realised that that is what was happening with Star. He was trying to get her to love him which was damn near impossible.

He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. “I can’t believe this is happening again.”

Star scowled at him. She didn’t want to ask him what he was on about but curiosity got the better of her. “What are you talking about?”

“I think I’ve made a big mistake.”

She rolled her eyes. After all those weeks, she couldn’t believe that he finally came across the revelation of what he was doing, the immorality of his deeds. “You actually realise that you’ve been wrong this entire time? That you’ve just committed a crime by kidnapping me?”

She continued, “Yoon Seok, you can’t keep doing all the wrong things in life. If its peace you want, if its love that you desire then do right by everyone around you.”

“How can I when everyone around me is dead?!” he yelled and for the first time, Star could see a hint of actual remorse in his eyes. “How? Tell me, Star! I killed my parents and had my brother removed from the castle. I don’t even know where he is. It’s just dawned on me that I am completely alone.” He cried.

Actual tears came cascading down his rosy cheeks. He sat himself down on the bed, hands on his knees and his face buried in his hands as he sobbed. Finally, after so many years of holding it all in, he was able to let go but he couldn’t help but wonder why. Why was he so… vulnerable in front of Star? What was it about her that made it all seem so comfortable? She brought him this sense of peacefulness that he once felt with Sandra, it radiated from her the very first day they met.

She crawled on the bed to him and sat beside him, not really doing anything to try and comfort him. She didn’t know how. He’d always shown her a cold side so comforting him seemed a bit too difficult of a task for her.

Yoon Seok finally calmed down and lifted his head. The man in front of Star was not the man he was a few weeks, months or years ago.

“Are you alright?” asked Star.

She hoped for a reply but Yoon Seok just sat there going over everything in his head over and over again.

“I’m not sorry for what I said to you earlier. I meant every single word. You have the potential to have so many good relationships with people around you, including your brother. Don’t let what your parents did to you define your future.” Said Star.

“It’s not fair what they did. It’s not fair what they did to Sandra.”

Star grew even more confused. What did Yoon Seok’s parents do to Sandra?


	17. 17>>>

“What did they do to Sandra?”

He shook his head, clearly feeling distressed about telling Star but she was determined to get it out of him one way or another.

“Yoon Seok, talk to me. You know, my mother has always told me that talking about what’s bothering you can help ease the pain. I know you’re hurting but your demons will continue to haunt you forever if you don’t exorcise them. You won’t heal from Sandra’s death if you don’t talk it.”

“They killed her, okay!” he snapped, his head turning to her. “They drove her to suicide. Made her choose between me and my brother.”

“Wait, what?”

“Sandra liked to visit the outskirts of Geum Byeol sometimes. I met her during her many visits to my small village. I didn’t know she was from a royal family when we met, I mean, she didn’t exactly like it when people knew the kind of family she was from. 

“When I met her, I thought she was devastatingly beautiful. I had never seen anyone like her before. She also didn’t act like one of the royals, she was caring, kind, selfless and never looked down on anyone. I remembered how she asked me to teach her how to pick cotton and spin it into thread.” He laughed fondly at the memory of her.

“She always came to my village to see me and before I knew it, I had fallen for her. I didn’t intend to but I did and I didn’t regret any of it, neither did she. But news travels fast and somehow my father found out about me. He knew that he had to somehow get rid of either one of us. 

“My brother was set to marry Sandra and they’d continue with the monarch but that isn’t what she wanted. It wasn’t what I wanted either. She never wanted the royal life or anything that came with it. She told me that I treated her like she was actually human and she appreciated that but then after a while, she stopped coming to the village. I figured she had gotten married to Yoongi but then I heard some news about a dead body being found in the forest,” he paused. “Turns out, it was her.”

Something felt off to Star. “I call foul play. She couldn’t just have died like that. From what you’re telling me, it sounds like she was murdered.”

Yoon Seok’s eyes grew wide. “What?”

“Think about it. Doesn’t it seem odd to you how she’s suddenly decide to kill herself instead of fighting for you, for your relationship? Also, why didn’t she come back and tell you about it herself, to warn you if there’s any kind of danger that she was in?” Star rambled.

Yoon Seok couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Could it be?

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to add fuel to the already raging fire but I can’t help but think that maybe the story played out differently.” Star wondered. What if she really was killed?

After a few seconds of silence, Yoon Seok finally spoke, “Finding that out wouldn’t fix anything. She’s gone and I still hate my real family for what they did.”

“The truth might help Sandra’s family get closure on their daughter. If I was a mother, that’s what I’d want too.” a lumped formed in Star’s throat as she thought about her mother and father, all the hurt must be going through.

Yoon Seok saw how distraught she was but couldn’t bring himself to let her go. He lost Sandra, and he wasn’t about to lose Star either even though she wasn’t his.

“That might be but it still won’t change how I feel. Suicide or not, Yoongi and our parents are responsible for her death and that’s that. I have to get going.” He stood up and exited the room.

Star noticed that he was back to his old cold-hearted self which disappointed her a great deal. She was getting somewhere with him.

_It’s always one step forward and two steps back._

**

Yoon Seok spent the rest of the day in his study, his mind going back to what Star said and it finally hit him. What it is true? And if it is, what would he do with this information? Kill Yoongi too for taking away the one thing that mattered to him the most.

Night time fell over Geum Byeol and Yoon Seok lay on the large couch as he nursed his sombre mood. He played a vinyl that one particular song on it that reminded him of Sandra.

 _“I hear my heart breaking tonight. Do you hear it too? It’s like a summer shower, with every drop of rain singing I love you…”_ the singer solemnly sings as her voice drowns Yoon Seok in his emotions.

He felt as though he was nothing more than a vessel, drifting in an ocean of emotions. He lay in the dark as he thought about what Star had told him and about the possibility of Sandra having killed herself.

No, he just couldn’t possibly get distracted with all of this. Maybe it was Star’s plan, to try and get him distracted, get his mind off of the charity ball.

But why?

The night seemed to drag on and on and still Yoon Seok was awake, listening to the same song on repeat all while thinking and thinking and thinking…

Back at Seokjin’s home, Namjoon was sprawled out on the pure white rug next to the crackling fireplace. He stared up at the ceiling and felt as though he was losing his mind with every passing second. The charity ball couldn’t arrive soon enough. He wanted to be finished with the King and finally be able to hold Star in his arms once again.

Seokjin opened the door and was startled when he saw Namjoon on the floor. “This is an unusual sight.” He said.

Namjoon let out a heavy sighed and sat up, “When is the charity ball again? I want to get this over and done with.”

“Impatience will get you nowhere, my young friend.”

“You’re only 2 years older than me. Stop acting like you’re my grandfather.”

Seokjin laughed as he sat down on the smaller couch, taking in the warmth coming from the fireplace. “Well, right now it doesn’t seem that way.” He said but he could tell that something was bothering Namjoon. It wasn’t just the growing impatience but it was something far more than that.

“Is there something else you’d like to talk about?” he asked Namjoon.

He sat there, silent for a while as if he was contemplating something. “Actually yes. There is something I want to tell you and I’m a little tired of keeping this secret.” 

“Should I get some tea for this?”

Namjoon rolled his eyes, “This is serious, Seokjin. I am about to tell you something big that will probably make you hate me so much”

His demeanour quickly changed as he realized that it was in fact quite serious. “Oh, I see.”

“Do you remember that day of the accident at the royal vacation home a few years ago?”

Seokjin nodded.

“I sort of know what happened…”

“What do you mean? What do you know?”

He took a deep breath in and out and tried to avoid changing the topic. “Well you see, I know the events that occurred a few hours before the explosion. I know who caused it, and I know why they planted explosives inside the house.”

Seokjin’s eyes went big as he paid attention to every word that Namjoon spoke. He couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. “Go on.” he urged him.

“You see, Yoongi isn’t actually Yoongi. The man in castle is his twin brother, Yoon Seok.”

There was silence followed by the piercing sound of Seokjin’s infectious laugh but Namjoon was not amused. He kept a straight face until Seokjin’s laughter died down.

“Are you done?” Namjoon deadpanned.

“Wait, you’re actually serious? Yoongi has a… a twin brother? But how are you the only one who knows of this?”

“I also found out in a very precarious way. You see on the night of the accident, I was one of the first people at the scene because I was passing by from my visits in one of the small towns outside of the Kingdom. I saw the explosion and rushed there without even thinking. The closer I got, the more the damage got apparent but the thing is, there was someone else there.”

“There was this person there, he was pulling Yoongi’s body from the rubble and I thought he was saving him but he was actually trying to kidnap him.”

Seokjin put his finger up, telling Namjoon to stop speaking. “This person you speak of, was it the twin brother?”

Namjoon nodded, “Yes. At first, I didn’t want to believe it either but they look so much alike that it’s actually quite unnerving.”

Seokjin blinked, “Twins normally do look quite alike, Namjoon.”

“I know that but not like this. Yoon Seok and Yoongi are just a bit too much alike. Usually, one can tell twins apart. Its either one is slightly taller or a little more muscular than the other but the Min twins look too identical for my liking.” He shivered as he spoke.

“Why didn’t you stop him from taking Yoongi? And where did he take him?”

That night left Namjoon with many unanswered questions, it still made no sense to him.

“He threatened to kill me right then and there and then kill Sandra. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Seokjin shook his head disapprovingly as he stared at Namjoon in utter disbelief. “So you scarified your closest friend for a woman who didn’t even care about you?”

“She did care. I know she did but no one knew about us so I don’t really blame you for not believing me.”

“How do you know? Namjoon, you fall for any woman who smiles at you. Sandra was Yoongi’s fiancé and you know it.” Seokjin said.

The only people who knew the truth were Yoongi, Sandra and Namjoon and nobody else. Of course Seokjin wouldn’t dare to believe Namjoon. He was sceptical over everything, even his own birth mother.

“Do you have any idea where our actual King is, Namjoon?”

Namjoon shook his head, “No I don’t. I’ve been searching for him ever since Yoon Seok took him. But I’ve given up, I’ve given on trying because I feel like I keep going around in circles.”

“So what you’re telling me is, we’ve been living with an imposter, serving him, treating him with the utmost respect and he isn’t even the rightful King?”

“Well technically, he sort of is.”

Seokjin stood from his chair and started pacing up and down the small space of his living room. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around what Namjoon had just told him. He felt somewhat betrayed and even hurt at the fact that everything was a lie. The man inside the castle was not the man he was getting paid to serve and that made him furious.

“We need to get rid of him, find Yoongi and try salvage what’s left of Geum Byeol or else this Kingdom will sink further into the muddy waters.” He said. 

“Yes, if only it was that easy.”

Both Namjoon and Seokjin were being hit with one curveball after another.

“Okay, let’s focus on the charity ball for now and then deal with that imposer later.” Said Seokjin. “By the way, should we tell Hoseok and Taehyung? I think they deserve to know about something of this magnitude.”

“I think so too. Let’s wait for morning and then go ahead and tell them everything.”

“They’re in for the shock of their lives.”

Seokjin was deep in thought and he couldn’t help but wonder why Namjoon kept everything a secret for such a long time. The accident happened 5 years ago and no one spoke of it after, not even the so-called “King”.

“Namjoon, pray tell; why did you carry this secret with you for so many years?”

Panic set in his eyes and he knew that Seokjin was on to him. He should’ve known that Seokjin would refuse to relent until he had the entire truth about what had happened that night.

“What, and run the risk of getting killed by Yoongi’s deranged twin brother? I think not. Besides, it’s not like I actually wanted to save Yoongi.” He said and folded his arms over his chest.

“I thought you and Yoongi were really close? It’s surprising to hear you speak like this.” Said Seokjin.

All this was because Yoongi had the one thing that Namjoon wanted the most and history had certainly repeated itself when Star came into the picture and Yoon Seok took her.

“I thought the same thing but the Min brothers just keep getting in the way of the things that I want and I am sick and tired of it.” Namjoon practically yelled.

Just then, the sound of rain droplets pattering on the ground and on the windows echoed throughout the small house and soon, they turned into a downpour.

For the first time in a long time, Seokjin was speechless. Usually, he was the one who had all the answers, he knew what to do all the time no matter how big of a challenge everyone was facing but this was beyond him. What would happen one day if Yoongi decided to come back to take over what was once his?

He was more confused than ever and what’s worse is that Namjoon didn’t even see, too concerned about it all. He was more focused on getting Star back and living in this fantasy world he had created which would never be.

“What are we going to do now? Should we confront that man in the castle?” asked Seokjin.

“No, let’s not do that. We already know what we’re doing three nights from now. Why ruin a good plan by doing something we’re all going to regret later on. Let’s wait for the ball, shall we?”

Namjoon made a valid point and Seokjin agreed without hesitation. “I think I’ll go to sleep now. This has been an eventful night and my brain needs to rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” He said and excused himself to his room.


End file.
